


as if death itself was undone (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: the lands of gods and monsters (Japanese translation) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: IWでロキが死なず、しかしステイツマン自体は撃沈された世界線の物語です。神話要素が強く、ソーとロキが文字通りの全父・全母となる、不思議な雰囲気のあるお話です。二部構成です。冒頭で無事にサノスを倒すことに成功するが、失ったものは戻ってこない。嘆く兄を前に、思うところがあるロキは忽然と姿を消す。スタークタワーで世話になるソーだったが、ある日、唐突に部屋に現れたロキを感極まって抱いてしまう。相手もまんざらではなさそうだったので、これでせめて愛する者と共に生きてゆけると安堵したのも束の間、ロキは再びいなくなってしまう。しばらくして、ガーディアンズたちと訪れた惑星で見つけたロキはどういう訳か妊娠しており…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: the lands of gods and monsters (Japanese translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130336
Kudos: 2





	as if death itself was undone (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as if death itself was undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912918) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



サノスの呪われし力によって引き裂かれた船が彼らの周囲で爆発する間、ソーはロキの身体を抱きしめていた。他にすべきことが思い浮かばなかった。失敗が灰となって舌の上に居座り、悲嘆が肋骨の裏にある場所に彫り込まれた。少なくとも、喪失感の重量に押し潰され、長く苦しむことはないだろう。虚無がそれを確実にしてくれる。

減圧が民を星間の無の中を四方八方に散らした。真空がソーの皮膚を焼き、肺から空気を奪っていった。ロキを胸元に引き寄せて抱き込み、死ぬまでどれだけの時間がかかるのか、そしてその過程を早めることはできないものかと考えた。星間の荒廃の中で死ぬなど、何の誉れもなかった。

そしてそこで、ありえないはずなのにロキが身動ぎし、顔に浮かんでいた赤い血管が元の状態に戻っていった。二度瞬きをしたかと思うと、鋭い笑みが浮かべられたことでソーの心臓が跳ねた。

ロキの口が動いたが、真空によって全ての音が盗まれている。彼はソーの胴体に片腕を回し、指先で何やら複雑な模様を描いた。

何かが彼らを引っ張り、ソーの皮膚の細胞一つひとつを一斉に焼き、そして――

――ソーは硬く容赦のない何かに着地すると、その衝撃に呻き、安堵の息を必死に吸い込んでいた。

「うわああ！」誰かが頭上の何処かから叫ぶ。「お前ら、たった今この船にテレポートして来たのか？」

ロキはソーの腕の中で体の向きを変え、ソーは彼を解放して突如狂った世界を整理しようとした。あるいはただの幻覚かもしれない。死の直前に喜びを与えようと、彼の脳が最後の試みをしているのだ。小さな宇宙船の狭い空間の空気を吸い込めば、油の臭いと…妙なことに樹木の香りがした。視界に残る斑点を消そうと頭を振れば、ロキが彼に手を差し伸べた。

「やあ」ソーが立ちあがると同時にロキが言って、彼はようやく通路の先で身を寄せ合い、様々な武器を構えて彼らを凝視している一団に気が付いた。「私はアスガルドのロキ。そしてこちらはオーディンの息子、ソー。お前たちの助力が必要だ」

＊＊＊

「お前は死んだのだと思っていた」ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーと自称する集団と自己紹介や状況説明を交わした後、ソーが言った。船員たちは他の何よりも、アスガーディアン難民の救難信号に応じたのに報償がないということに気分を害していたようだが、ソーとロキがニダヴェリアへ向かうために緊急用救命艇を使うことを許可してくれた。船員たちは作戦会議に必要な時間だけを要求した。それと、これはソーの疑惑だが、互いに口論するだけの時間も。

浮いた時間のおかげで、まだ先の敗戦による興奮の冷めないソーがロキを救命艇の中に追い詰めるだけの猶予を与えた。普段、このような心の状態の時はロキを避けようとしていた。感情が表面にあまりに近いところを流れるし、ロキはそれらを拾い上げる技術に長けていた。ソーの現状を彼に掴まれるのは良くない。

ロキは許可を待つ間、顔を綺麗に拭いながら肩を竦めた。「幸運なことに、サノスもそう思ったようだ」

脳裏に浮かぶ、サノスの手からぶら下がった微動だにしない彼の姿はまだ恐ろしく新鮮で、ソーは彼を凝視する。ソーが愛する最後の存在の命がサノスの手によって搾り取られるところを無力にも眺めることしかできなかった恐怖はまだ彼の脈拍を速め、石のように重たく胃の腑に伸し掛かっていた。ソーは込み上げてきた苦いものを飲みこむと顔を背け、ロキが何事もなく、元気な状態でそこにいるのを確かめるべく、伸ばしたい手がピクリと動いた。

「確かに、私にしては独創的な作戦ではなかった」ロキはソーの隣に座って告げると、手を伸ばして彼の頬についた汚れを拭った。「だけど、他にあいつが立ち去るよう仕向ける方法が思い浮かばなかった」

ひんやりとしたロキの指先がソーの思考を繋ぎとめた。ソーは向かい側の壁を見据え、ロキがまだ生きている証拠、そして彼の狂気的な作戦がどうにかして成功したことに意識を集中し、さらなる確証を求めて身を寄せんとする衝動を堪えた。代わりに尋ねる。「意味はあるのか？アスガルドの全てが死んだ」

「アスガルドの全てではない」ロキが言った。「そして、サノスはあなたと私がもはや脅威ではないと信じている。私たちの復讐は果たせる」

ソーは嘲笑し、片目をきつく閉じた。ロキの指先が首筋へと伝い落ちた。彼は身震いする。「復讐は俺たちの民を取り戻してくれるのか？」

ロキはしばし沈黙を守り、指先も止まった。「いいや。復讐では戻らないだろうな」やがて、彼はどこか思慮深げで静かなものを含んだ声音で言った。

ソーは僅かに目を開くと、横目でロキを見て、尋ねた。「それはどういう――」

「もう行く準備はできてんのか？」救命艇に入ってきたウサギが尋ね、後に続いてグルートが入ってきた。「お前さんたち、本当にどこぞの鍛冶炉に行きたいってぇのか？そんな面倒なことをしなくても、ほとんど何でも手に入れられる男を知ってるぞ。価格も非常に適正、まあ、だいたいにおいてはだがな」

ソーはロキから視線を逸らす。どちらにしろ、彼の表情は読めなかった。首を振り、新たな味方となった者たちになんとか笑いかけた。「その男では俺たちが必要としている物を手に入れることはできない」

＊＊＊

最終的に、ソーはミッドガルドの草原でサノスを殺した。新たに入手した斧でマッド・タイタンの頭部を真っ二つに割ったところを見つめて。ソーは相手の胸部を狙ったはずだ。攻撃のチャンスが一度しかない場合は最大の的を狙うべきだというのが、何十年にも及ぶ訓練によって得た教訓だった。

「素晴らしい狙いだ」ロキが草原の向こうから言った。片手をまだ突き出しており、ソーの皮膚をピリピリと駆け抜ける魔術の残滓が彼の指先で煌めいていた。

サノスは膝から崩れ、斧の刃から肉が滑り落ち、ついに横向きに倒れると、唐突にこれまでより小さく見えた。その血潮は他の者の流した血であった場合と同様に大地に滲み込み、乾いた土を潤した。

「なんてこった」ロジャーズが脇腹を押さえ息を切らし、横手からよろめきながら現れて言った。「そいつは…ああ、そうだな。間違いない」それから、頼りなさげに笑った。

ロキは周囲の叫び声を無視してサノスの横に膝をついた。首を傾げ、ガントレットに手を伸ばすとロジャーズが言った。「おい、それに君が触れるべきかは疑問なんだが」

ロキはニヤリと笑みを浮かべ、両手を上げた。「是非とも、そちら側で扱うといい」

「助かるよ」ロジャーズは刺々しさを含めて告げた。「そうさせてもらおう」

ロキは鼻で笑い、目をぐるりと回すと上体を揺らして立ち上がった。両手をしっかりと拭ってからソーの方に歩み寄る。彼は血濡れの斧を持ったまま、彼らの民を一掃した男の残骸を凝視していた。

ソーの手首に触れたロキの指先は冷たく、彼の心を落ち着かせた。「終わった」ロキがソーの耳元で静かに告げた。「奴は死んだ」

ソーはついに息を吹き返し、空気中に血と破滅の臭いを嗅いだ。サノスの死体と周囲に群がる人々から目を逸らし、ロキの方を見やる。ソーは考えもせずにロキの肩に腕を回し、ほんの少しの間であっても、ロキなら彼の体重を受け止めることができると自信を持っていたソーは彼に寄り掛かった。そしてソーは復讐を果たしたと認識したが、その結末には何かが欠けていることも感じていた。

＊＊＊

宇宙全体がサノスの死を祝った。

ソーは彼らの狂喜に混じることができればと思ったが、マッド・タイタンの死に安堵と満足感を覚えてはいるものの、喜びは彼を避けて通った。その命をすり潰される前にサノスは多すぎるほどのものを破壊していった。取り戻すことの叶わない多くのものを。

ソーは離れた位置から祝宴を眺め、求められた時にだけ乾杯に参加し、ほどなくして静かな場所へ移動する。彼の不機嫌が他の者たちが勝ち得た喜びを損なわない場所へと。

気が付けば、眼下で行われる祝宴を見渡せるバルコニーに一人、静かに座って新しい斧を見つめ、顔を顰めていた。立派な武器だ。王に相応しい武器だ。だが、彼は王などではなかった。統治すべき民はいない。彼ら全員の期待に応えられなかった。それは統治者として、彼が最初に、そして唯一行なったことだ。

「ここにいたのか」ロキがそよ風のようにバルコニーに出てきて言った。手には片方ずつ、何らかのミッドガーディアンの発泡酒を入れた細長いグラスを二本持っている。ゆるりと歩み寄り、手摺りに寄り掛かるとグラスを片方差し出した。

「ここにいるぞ」ソーは言って、グラスを受け取ると一口で中身を空けた。酒は舌の上で弾け、無へと蒸発するかのようで、果実と酒精の後味を僅かに残す程度のものだった。「宴会は楽しくなかったのか？うまくやっていたように見えたが」

ロキは不明瞭な声を上げ、酒をちびちびとやりながら、怠惰そうに眼下を眺めやる。そこに集まった者たちは真夜中どころか夜明け近いというのに力強いビートの音楽に合わせて踊っていた。ロキは髪を下ろし、母の上品な催しであっても場違いには見えない衣装を纏っている。その姿は失われた夢、まるでソーが失った世界の記憶に新たに息が吹き込まれ、目の前に広げられたかのようだった。

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめ、視線を逸らした。

「あまり長居して嫌われるのは止そうかと思って」ロキが言って、即座にソーの注意を戻していた。酒を飲み干すと、喉仏が上下した。それから何もない空間からボトルを取り出す。「あまり美味くないと思わないか？」

「ああ」ソーはボトルから直接の身、アスガルドの蜂蜜酒の甘さ、そして喉の奥に感じる焼けるような感覚を恋しく思った。ロキは眉を引き上げて彼を見つめており、ソーはボトルを差し出し、軽率にもロキの唇に押し当てた。

ロキが視線を逸らさずに唇を開いたので、ソーはボトルを傾け、失われた民のことだけは考えまいと必死になるあまり、ロキが飲む様子を向けるべきではない真剣な眼差しで見つめた。そして、それは言い訳に過ぎなかった。それも、たいした言い訳にもならない。ボトルを下ろすと、ロキが下唇を舐め、水滴とソーの注意を捉えた。

「お前が生きていて嬉しい」ソーはまた一口呷り、片手がロキの腰の近くにあるよう、体勢を変える。「俺は…一人きりになってしまったのかと思っていた。完全に」

ロキはボトルに手を伸ばし、その指がソーの指を覆った。「あなたは一人ではないよ」

ソーは頷き、苦々しい笑みが唇を歪めた。安堵を感じるのは奇妙だったが、それでも体内を駆け巡るかのようだ。彼は完全に一人きりになっていたかもしれないのだ。アスガルド最後の子として。民の殺戮を生き延びた王として。しかし、彼にはまだロキがいる。代わりに他の者が生き残るように選ぶことなどできるはずもない。

ソーの荒れた手の甲の上に重なるロキの細く賢しらな指先を見つめる。ロキはソーの手の甲にある傷痕の上を親指で何度もなぞり、認めるわけにはいかない欲が下腹部で蠢き、ソーは身震いしていた。ロキはソーの手からボトルを取り上げると、ゆっくりと酒を飲みこんだ。ソーはそうすべきではないと理解しながらも相手を凝視し、ロキが彼の視線を捉えると頬に熱が点るのを感じた。

ロキは手摺りから滑り寄り、体を近づけるとソーの脇にぴったりとくっついて言った。「あなたの活躍は素晴らしかったよ」

ソーは目を眇め、下腹部に集まる緊張した熱を、ロキが近くにいると必ず感じる疼きを無視しようと努めた。「俺は奴の胸部を狙ったんだ」と、彼は言った。

ロキはパッと笑みを浮かべる。「狙いが外れたのは何という幸運だろう」彼が言った。ソーは鼻を鳴らし、すべきではないことを誘引される前に相手の笑顔から目を背けた。

「笑ってもくれないのか？」ロキが尋ねたその言葉は、音楽の強いビートに掻き消されそうなほど静かなものだった。

ソーは他の場所に視線が流れないよう、自分の両手を見据えた。「どうしてそんなことができる？彼らは自分たちの世界を守り抜いたことで祝っているが、俺たちの民はいなくなった。俺が守れなかったから、みんないなくなったんだ」

「だけど、あなたはその悪事を働いた男を殺した」ロキが言って、その指先をソーの手の甲から腕の方へと滑らせ、後に鳥肌を残していった。

ソーは吠えるように嗤った。「俺達で殺したんだ。それはある種の報復にはなった。だが、満足などできない。民を取り戻すことにも、奴が犯した強大な悪を正すことにもならない」

ロキは居心地が悪くなるほど長い間、何も言わなかった。ソーが彼を見やると、首を傾げ、どこか思慮深げな光を瞳に宿したロキが彼を見つめていた。ボトルの中身をぐるぐると揺らしている。

「どうした？」ソーが尋ねる。

「別に」ロキは一気に、目も眩むほど大きな笑顔になった。顔を背け、空を示す。「ほら」と彼は言った。「太陽が昇るよ」

＊＊＊

祝宴は一日中続いた。ある時点でソーはロキの姿を見失っていた。きっと、彼の気を惹く何かを見つけたに違いない。ソーはたいして気にせず、やがて静かな部屋を求めて立ち去った。疲労感が深く、だがベッドの上でどれほど寝返りを打っても、ついぞ睡魔は訪れなかった。

朝になって起床すると、ロキがどこへ行ったのか、誰も知らないことに気が付いた。

スタークの機械を使えばロキの居所を知ることができるかもしれないという望みにかけて、彼にこのことを伝えると、「分かっていた」とスタークは言った。「奴が姿を消すことは分かっていた」スタークは溜め息をついて、両手で顔を擦った。「それで、どういった準備をしておいた方がいいと思う？また宇宙人による侵略か？奴が地球を殲滅しようとするまで、どれくらいの時間が残されていると思う？」

ソーは口角を下げた。「その心配をする必要はない」

スタークは彼を睨んだ。「そうか」彼は言った。「だけど、このことに関して、君の言葉を信じるつもりはないんだ。奴の行方については、目を皿のようにして探しておくよ」

「良かった」ソーは言って、自分も捜索をしようと彼の傍を離れた。ロキはよく何の忠告もなく姿を消す。時にはほんの数分間行方をくらませ、また時には数年後にひょっこり帰ってくるのだ。ソーはこれに慣れていたが、かつて二人きりしか残されていなかったことなどない。

アスガルドの、故郷のもので彼に残されたのはロキしかいなかった。その彼が何処にいるのか見当もつかないと言う事実は、ソーに不愉快な感じを与え、胃痛も与えた。もしロキに何かがあれば。ソーのいない場所で、ソーが彼の隣にいないところで彼が倒れてしまえば…

それは耐え難い考えだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは何週間もどこにも見当たらず、日毎にソーの正気が削り取られていくかのようだった。どうも地球上から消えている様で、ソーには彼を探し出すために必要なヘイムダルのような遠視の力はなかった。できるだけのんびりと時間を過ごし、今にも彼を押し潰さんとする無限の喪失感に意識を向けないようにした。

ロキは何週間もどこにも見当たらず、そして、ある夜、ソーが浴室から足を踏み出した時に、そこにいた。

ソーは唖然と彼を見据え、まだ手で押さえていたタオルの存在をありがたく思った。ロキは彼の寝台に腰を下ろし、膝に肘をついて向かい側の壁をしかめっ面で見つめていたのだが、すぐに笑みを浮かべると立ち上がった。ミッドガーディアン製の上品な黒シャツを身につけており、袖を肘まで捲っていた。紙が更に伸びている。夢のような姿をしていた。

「ロキ」ソーは呆然と告げると、急いで腰にタオルを巻いたが、あまりにも頼りなく感じられた。

ロキの笑みが更に大きくなる。彼は言った。「ソー。私に会いたかった？」

それを認めては心の内を曝け出してしまう気がした。ソーは肩を水滴が伝うのを感じ、それを拭いたい衝動を堪えた。「お前を心配していた」彼は答えた。「どこに居たんだ？」

「あなたにこれを持ってきたんだ」ロキはいつものように彼の問いを無視して言った。片手を差し出すと、突如彼はひどくくたびれた赤い革装の古い本を持っていた。ソーはそれを手に取り、その本の状態に顔を顰める。今にもボロボロと崩れてしまいそうだ。

「何だ、これは？」本を上下に返し、タオルを押さえると同時に本を開くことができずに尋ねた。

「私たちの民についてミッドガルドで伝えられている物語が幾つか書かれている。興味がわくかと思って」ロキはそれを彼の手から取り上げると、ソーのベッド脇にあるテーブルに置いた。

「どこで見つけたんだ？」

ロキは片手を振る。「誰もそれを読んでいないように見える場所から」それからソーをじろじろと眺めまわして片眉を撥ね上げた。「元気そうだな」

ソーの舌が口内で固まった。何の話か分からないと答えようと口を開きかけた時、ロキは腹を括るように深呼吸をし、足を踏み出すと彼の顔を挟みこむように両手を添え、伸び上がって口づけをしてきた。

ソーは彼を凝視する。思考が何らかの説明を求めて駆け巡り、より差し迫った事柄に呑まれ、完全に歯車を止めた。

しばらくしてロキは体を離すと、目を開いて言った。「何か言う前に、これは――」

ソーは何も言うつもりはなかった。彼は求めていたし――そして全てを失ってしまい――そして――

ロキの両肩を掴むと彼を引き寄せ、あまりに長い間望んできたため、もはや抵抗ができなくなった口付けを返した。ロキは合わさった唇に向かって驚いた声を上げ、ソーはそれを飲みこみ、『何故』や『どうやって』かは分からず、かと言って配慮もできず、激しく、軽率に相手を口付けた。

ロキはその情熱に一瞬固まっていた。自分から仕掛けてきたというのに。初めにソーに手を出したのは彼だと言うのに。彼が――

そして、そこで彼の唇が和らぎ、迎え入れるようになり、ソーの唇に鋭く歯を立てたかと思うと、その痛みを宥めるように吸った。ソーは呻き、ロキをよりしっかりと抱きしめられるよう、そしてその絹の手触りのシャツを引っ張れるよう、タオルを放棄した。

「あっ！」ロキはソーに迫られ、一歩後ろに下がった時に声を上げていた。その目が驚きで大きく見開かれる――ソーは最後に彼がここまで何かに驚いたところを見たのがいつか、思い出せもしないのに。まったく訳が分からないが、この時のソーはたいして気にしていなかった。ロキの動機については、そこにベッドがない状態の時に、そしてそれを使うような状況にない場合に考えれば良かった。

ソーが彼を背後に押し倒すと、ロキは彼の肩を強く掴んだ。ソーも彼に続いて前方に倒れ、体重を片腕で支えるとロキの首筋に顔を埋めるべく上体を倒し、その白い肌を食む唇と擦る髭で赤くした。ロキは彼の下で綺麗に背をしならせ、それはソーが昔から思い描いていた通りで、そして――

そしてソーがその下にある素肌の全てに触れたい必要性に駆られてロキのシャツを引き千切ると、満足いくほどボタンが部屋の向こう側まで飛んでいった。そこに彼の知らない傷痕を幾つも見て、その異質な光景は彼の血潮に宿った欲と情熱の軌道を一瞬逸らし、はたと動きを止めていた。ロキの脇腹にある、醜く、治癒が足りない傷の浮き出た皮膚を親指でなぞる。他にもそこかしこに傷が、彼ならば見逃さなかっただろう欠陥が見られる。いつだって、彼は必要以上にロキの肉体に注目していたのだから。

「あなたの前にサノスが」ロキが掠れた声で言った。

「奴がこんなことを？」ここのところは、向かう先のない怒りがソーをつけ回していた。瘢痕組織が親指の下で滑らかで熱く感じたこの時もそれが息を吹き返した。

ロキは肩を竦めた。「私の記憶が正しければ、特に醜かったおべっか使いの一人だったか。しばらくしたら、皆同じに見えた」シャツの端に手を伸ばし、胸元を隠そうとした彼の手首をソーが捕える。

「何故俺に言わなかった？」ソーが尋ねる。その声は彼の胸中にある虚無を響かせていた。

「何の意味が？」ロキは顔を横に向け、歯を噛みしめた。「あれ以上奴を殺すことなどできなかっただろう」

ソーは彼の上に沈むように覆い被さると、その頬や顎、額に口付けをした。「やってみることはできた」彼が言うと、ロキは笑い、それは壊れた音となって出て来た。それから強くソーの肩を押すと体の位置を入れ替える。ロキはソーの腰に跨るように伸し掛かった。その髪が前方に垂れる。彼の笑みはまるでナイフのように光り、ソーはその刃で己を切り裂きたくなった。

「ロマンチックなことだ」ロキは言って、上体を倒すとソーにキスをした。彼の血を燃え上がらせるような鋭さと甘さの混じった口づけだった。ロキは呻き、僅かに身動ぎし、スラックスの柔らかな布地が擦れ――

ソーは上体を起こすと、ロキをしっかりと膝に乗せる。そうすることでロキの腕からシャツを引き千切り、脇に放りやってから彼の腰にあるベルトに手を伸ばした。「あのシャツ、お気に入りだったのに」ロキが文句を言う。

「また新しいのを買えばいい」ソーは言って、ロキの髪を掴むと唇に噛みつくようにキスをし、彼をベッドに振り下ろすと直ちに覆い被さり、その後はどちらも言葉数が少なくなった。もっとも、ついにロキの柔軟な体に深く沈み込んだ時には、何世紀にも及ぶ欲が一気に叶えられたことで、己の唇から祈りのように言葉が零れ出たことはソーも承知していた。

＊＊＊

後に、ソーは忘れ去られていたタオルを拾うため、ベッドから転がり出た。頭がぼうっとしてたが、心地よい感覚だ。そのまま起き上がるだろうと思っていた。しかし、ベッドを振り向くと、体を捻ったロキが背後に、脚の間へと指を伸ばし、意識を集中させるような面持ちを浮かべていた。

ソーのペニスがピクリと動いた。掠れた声で尋ねる。「何をしている？」

ロキの表情は変わらない。気を取られたように答えた。「だって――出てきちゃう――」

瞬時にソーは彼に覆い被さると、その目で見ようと相手をひっくり返す。ペニスが硬く張りつめる間も下腹部が重く張った。「出てきては困るのか？」尋ねる彼の声は低く、荒々しかった。ロキの肌に濡れた痕がこびりつき、薄明りに煌めいている。ソーはそれを指で擦った。

ロキはシーツに頬を押しつけ、ヘッドボードの縁を片手で掴んで息を飲んだ。「うん」と答える。「実は、私――」

情欲が下腹部に強く叩きつけられたソーは身震いした。「少し逃がしたぞ」そう言って、彼は手助けをし、指の周りでロキがブルリと震えるのを感じた。「もっと注いでおくべきか？」

ロキは言葉にならない声を漏らし、それからもっと大きな声で啼いた。ソーが彼の腰を掴んで言葉通りに彼の中に押し入ったのだ。

＊＊＊

以前も夜通し肉欲を満足させたことはあった。何度も、何度も、繰り返し快楽に耽ったことは。だが、翌日まで続けたことがあったかどうかは記憶にない。それでも彼の血潮に宿る炎は燃え続け、ほんの僅かな触れ合いやロキの視線が向けられるだけで息を吹き返すのだった。

あるいは、これほど長く誰かを恋慕していると、そうなるのかもしれない。

太陽が沈んでしばらく経ってから、彼はついに疲れ果てた眠りに落ちた。ロキの中に自身を埋めたまま。そうすることが、何故からロキが望んでやまない、満たされた状態を保つ最良の選択に思えたのだ。ソーはロキの胴体に、そこにある傷痕を覆うように腕を回し、ロキの髪に顔を埋めた。

「眠れ」ロキが静かに告げ、ソーは相槌を打つとそれに従った。

＊＊＊

ソーはゆっくりと目を覚ました。使い果たされた身体は重く感じられたが、筋肉も今回ばかりは快感を得る働きで疲れ切っていたので満足していた。伸びをして、眉をひそめる。なぜなら、隣で眠る身体がなかったのだ。横の枕に黒髪が扇のように広がっているのを期待して目を開ける。

シーツはもぬけの殻だった。

ソーは朝方の心地よい温もりが一気に引いて、即座に上体を起こした。「ロキ？」

答える声はない。隣室からも誰かが動く気配はなかった。手足に絡みついた毛布を放り投げると、ベッドの横に裸で立ち尽し、あたかもロキが部屋の隅の方に隠れているかのように周囲を見回した。

ドレッサーの上に手紙が置かれていた。封筒にはロキの優雅な筆跡で彼の名が書かれている。ソーはそれをひったくると、紙片を広げてそこで彼を待ち受けていたメッセージを呆然と見つめた。『本を読んでくれ』ロキはそう綴っていた。『季節の変わり目に私を探して』

ソーは手紙をベッドに放り投げると、浴室のドアを押し開いた。そこももぬけの殻であることを確認すると、胸中で何かが硬く、締めつけた。

寝室の扉も開いて外に足を踏み出す間に鎧を召喚し、肉体を覆うのを感じていると、スパイダーマンと呼ばれる少年が喉を詰まらせて仰け反った。彼は少年が呼吸困難に陥るのではと懸念して彼を見つめ、尋ねた。「ロキを見なかったか？」

少年は目を見開き、口を覆った手の中に咳き込みながら首を振った。

ソーの胸にあった締めつける感覚が下の方へ広がり、胃の中で石に変わった。昨夜の記憶がまだひどく新鮮に脳裏に浮かんでいたが、頭の何処かでもういなくなっていることを理解している相手を探し求めて廊下を進んだ。

ロキの姿はどこにもなく、彼がいた痕跡も、いつ去ったのかも、噂の一つも聞かなかった。彼はただ単純にソーのベッドから掻き消え、安堵と温もりを全て運び去り、その手が触れる感触と交わりの快感の思い出だけを残していった。

ソーは部屋に帰りつくと、ぐしゃぐしゃなままのベッドを凝視し、胸の中で心臓が何かに強く締めつけられていた。あそこまで相手を好き勝手に扱うべきではなかった。だが、彼は希望を持って…

ソーは喉の奥に嘔吐感が喉の奥をせり上がるのを感じて顔を背けた。

その日が過ぎていく間もロキは戻らなかった。

全く、戻ってこなかったのだ。

ソーはその日、独りで部屋とベッドと手紙の下へと何度も戻った。羊皮紙を手に取り、ロキが残した短い指示をもう一度読む。二人で共有したものを思えば、随分と冷たい置手紙に居案じられたが、あるいはソーは奪うべきではないものを手に入れたい衝動に駆られ、過剰反応をしてしまったのかもしれない。

ロキの斜めに傾いた文字を指でなぞり、ベッドの端に重々しく腰を下ろすと、胸に感じる痛みが消えるのを待った。

＊＊＊

ソーの最初の本能はロキを探すことだったが、問題はロキが見つかりたくない時にその行方を探り出すのは非常に難しいことを既に証明していることだった。陰に隠れ、もっとも慎重な探索の目でさえ掻い潜ることに非常に長けていた。

それに、見つけたところでソーが目の当たりにするかもしれないことを恐れているという事実も彼を蝕んだ。

ソーはあまりに、途方に暮れるほど長い間ロキのことが欲しかった。そしてついに、骨身にまで沁みた野性的とも呼べる欲を満たした時、ロキも同等の情欲を覚えていたのだと勝手に思い込んだ。しかし、その後でロキは逃亡しているのだ。

あるいは一過性の欲に過ぎなかったのかもしれない。誰かと、誰でもいいから、その力に見合う相手から快楽を得たいと思っただけなのかもしれない。あるいは、誰もロキが望むように彼を満足させることができなかったのかもしれない。あるいは――

ソーは起きている間も、眠っている間も彼を蝕み、付きまとう思考に対し歯を噛みしめる。彼は欲に突き動かされ、長く望んできたものを奪い取った。そしてロキは手紙と本を一冊残して去ったのだ。

何日も経ってから、ソーは折り直しては何度も開いたせいで真ん中で破れそうになっている手紙を見下ろし、肩が下がるのを感じた。ソーを真の絶望から守ったのは、ロキの必ず戻るとの約束だけだった。いずれは戻ると約束したのだから、ソーを激しく責めているということはないだろう。

ソーは手紙とロキに関する想い――その唇の甘さと柔軟な肉、初めから知るべきではなかった感触の記憶を脇に置いた。本を手に取り、慎重に開くと、その中にロキの行方に関する何らかのヒントがあることを僅かばかりに願った。

＊＊＊

その本には彼の一族の物語が綴られていたが、間違いだらけだったり、あからさまな真っ赤な嘘だったりと、内容が歪められていた。ソーはミッドガルドが伝えた彼の父、彼の民、そして彼自身の物語を精読した。幾つかはその喉に笑い声を運び、他のものは大いなる悲しみを齎した。伝説の中に実話の残響が聞こえた。まるで、何度も語られるうちに形を変え、原型の片鱗だけが残される物語のように。幾つか映し出された物語に対し、ソーは悲嘆に暮れた。口を縫われたロキの話やスレイプニル誕生の話、そしてラグナロクの…

ソーは本を脇に置くと両手で顔を覆い、実際に彼の一族を訪れた苦痛は、彼らが互いに齎した悲劇の全貌だとミッドガーディアンたちが想像したものほど深くも酷くもなかったと己を慰めた。

この本を読めとロキに頼まれた理由に関しては、少しも理解が深まらなかった。

＊＊＊

時は過ぎ、サノスの死から続いた平和な期間は生存者たちが恵まれている点を数え上げ、気持ちを整理することに使われた。ソーはサノスの副長らが多くを破壊したミッドガルド復興の取り組みに力を注ぐことにした。

何かを作り出し、修復する作業で日中は忙しく、夜には疲れていた。それでも、ソーはあまり眠らなかった。彼の一族は戦と闘争のために生まれた。飲食や休養を否定されたとしても何日も止むことのない戦に身を投じることができる。単純作業では体力に負担はあまりかからない。

それらの作業では思考する時間を与えすぎ、意識はすぐにソーの肘にかけられたロキの脚のライン、その肉体の甘く、纏わりつくような熱、そしてロキが嬌声を上げる時の瞳の黒さに漂っていった。

ソーはそれらの思考をできるだけ振り払おうとした。月が満ちては欠ける。一年はゆっくりと過ぎていった。

「暇そうだな」ある日、空中から金と赤を閃かせて着地したスタークが言った。「暇で、不満そうだ。暇で、不満か？」ソーは彼に渋面を向けた。彼はちょうど何らかの技術者たちが一斉に集結し、様々な物を取りつけている建物の片面を支えているところだった。確かに不満は感じているが、スタークではこの不調の原因に対処することはできない。

「そうだな」スタークが言った。「とりあえず、イェスとイェスってことにしておくよ。まあ、サノスの件で僕たちを手伝ってくれたガーディアンの奴らからメッセージが入ったこと、君なら興味を感じるかなと思ったんだ。どうやら、神の手を必要としているみたいだぞ」

ソーは突如拳が痒くなり、息を吸った。戦闘だ――今、彼が必要としているのは戦闘なのかもしれない。彼は尋ねた。「何を求めているのだ？」

＊＊＊

ガーディアンたちはどうやら、スレシアン帝国を陥落させたという憐れな人物を救出する際に助力を乞うているとの話だった。ソーは彼を待ち受けているだろう復興作業と、一年のうちまだ残されている時間を考慮し、早急に承諾していた。

ガーディアンズが圧倒的な劣性にあり、狂乱に陥った戦場の真っただ中にソーは到着した。「アイ・アム・グルート！」ほぼ成人したグルートが、ビフレストの煌めきが消えつつある戦場の向こうから叫んだ。

「喜んで参加させてもらおう」ソーは答え、斧を握る手を調節すると、周囲の戦闘の凶暴さに満足し、骨の髄から雷を呼んだ。戦闘に身を投じれば、時間の感覚が分からなくなるほど過ぎ、やがて勝利を掴んだ。

ソーは最後まで残っていた巨大な敵戦艦の核を燃やした。天から轟いた雷が手の平へと飛び、その途中にあるもの全てを焼き尽くす。巨船は大きく傾き、表面に電流を閃かせながら、ついに重力によって墜落した。「ナイスショット！」クイルが実に晴れやかな笑みと共に声をかけてきた。

ソーはそれに相槌を返し、戦場の残骸を横断する間に肉体に残された電流を解き放った。「久しぶりだな、我が友よ」彼は言った。「これほど深くスレシアン帝国内に入り込むとは、何がお前たちを駆り立てたのだ？」

「救難信号を拾ったんだ」ロケットが言った。「前回はそれで素晴らしい展開が待っていたからな、それでここに至ったわけだ」彼は体に見合わない巨大な銃器のクリップを吐き出すと、ついでにクイルの脚に後ろから肘打ちをしておいた。

「アイ・アム・グルート」

「彼の言う通りよ」ガモーラが言った。そして、彼女が…変わっていることにソーは気づいた。額に新しい傷痕があり、笑みにも新たな緩やかさがある。「だけど、私たちの行動が正しかったかどうかは、もう関係ないと思う。どうやら、遅すぎたみたいだから」彼女は目の前にある神殿の残骸を示した。それはかつて立派な建物だったようだ――それこそ、おそらくほんの数時間前までは――薄くて軽い金属が曲線を描き、絡み合っては紫がかった薄紅色の空へと伸びている。その残骸が地上に横たわり、未だ魔力で僅かに震動していた。

「否定的になるなよ」クイルが言った。「俺たちのクライアントが中にいるかもしれないだろ。それに、感謝でいっぱいかもしれない」

ソーは顔を顰めた。昂揚感はすでに薄れており、戦闘の余波の中で静かに消えていった。近くの死体で斧の刃を拭きながら告げる。「クライアントのことで幸運を祈る。俺はそろそろ――」

「おい、行くなよ。いいだろ、ちょっくら俺たちを手伝ってくれよ。後で酒でも酌み交わしながら近況報告でもしようぜ」クイルが言った。

「そうだぞ。それに、こいつはどうも瓦礫を取り除く手伝いが必要になるからそう言ってだけじゃあないからな」と、ロケットが加えた。

＊＊＊

最終的に、ソーは瓦礫を除くために残った。そうするか、ミッドガルドへ戻って似たようなことをするか、それしか選択がなかったからだったが、少なくともガーディアンズといれば風景が変わった。

ガモーラとドラックスの手助けもあり、彼は岩を引き剥がし、神殿の入り口を掘り起こした。作業は単純で頭を使う必要はなく、ソーはクライアントが生きている期待はあまりしなかった。これ以上奇跡への希望を抱くには、あまりに多くの死を目の当たりにしてきた。

彼は両手を拭いて引き下がる。開いた小さな入口にロケットが潜り込む際に、ソーは親切な行動に対してもあまり居心地悪そうにしていないクイルの差し出したフラスコを受け取った。

温かく、酸味のある液体をぐっと飲んだソーが顔を顰めていると、ロケットが下の方から声を上げた。「あー、ソー。たぶん、お前もこれを見た方がいい」

＊＊＊

「まずはいいニュースだ。彼は生きてる」ロケットはソーが胸郭の中で心臓を激しく動かしながら神殿の瓦礫をさらに掘り進む間に言った。「悪いニュースは、かなりガタがきてるように見えるってことだ」

「本当にロキだという確信はあるのか？」ソーは巨大な柱を掛け声と共に動かして尋ねた。

「ああ、確信あるぜ。お前たちはかなり印象が強いからな」

そして、ソーはそれ以上不思議に思うことも疑惑を感じることもせずによくなった。倒れた壁をどかすと、彼を通せるだけ大きな穴が開いたのだ。下方にある暗い空間に飛び込めば、空気中に魔力と血の臭いがした。

「ロキ！」呼びかけ、彼は辺りを照らし出せるだけの電流を肌に纏わせて突き進んだ。「ロキ、お前は大丈夫なのか――」

その問いは目の前の光景に答えを与えられ、喉元で掻き消えた。

ロキは瓦礫の山に横たわり、その身体の上にも幾らかの瓦礫が散乱していた。横向きに倒れた彼の手足は力なく投げ出されている。意識を失っているか、死んでいなければ不自然な形に。紫色の痣で縁取られた酷い傷が額から髪の中へと続いている。そして片腕がぐったりと、目立つ腹の膨らみを守るように覆っていた。

どこか頭上の方で耳を劈くほどの雷撃が落ちた。

＊＊＊

ソーの指先の下で細く、ロキの頸に脈を感じる。呼吸と共にその胸が上下した。血が彼の髪を固め、石の上で溜まり、そこに刻まれた模様の形に流れていた。

ソーは口内で意味を成さない言葉を唱えるように呟いた。「だめだ、だめだ、だめだ」と。彼はロキの肩と膝の下に両腕を潜り込ませ、可能な限り慎重に彼を抱き上げた。ロキの頭が彼の腕の上でガクリと後ろに投げ出された。酷く顔色が悪く、胎の膨らみを除けば痩せこけているように見えた。

ソーは腕に力を込めると、まっすぐ進んで飛び上がり、廃墟をひとっ跳びで飛び越える。稲妻がその肌の上を駆け抜けており、空気中をオゾンの鋭い苦みで満たしていた。

「うわ、やべぇ」クイルはソーが彼らの真ん中に着地すると目を見開いて言った。

「お前たちはこの者の看護をしろ」ソーはその声音に何か暗く、厳しいものを響かせて命じた。「今すぐにだ」

＊＊＊

「これははっきりさせておきたい。俺たちがここに来たのはそいつの救難信号に応えてだ。俺たちは誰も…そいつの状態とは関係ないんだからな」クイルは何度目かの発言をした。

「今はそういうことを言ってる場合じゃないわ」ガモーラがピシャリと言って、その言葉は石の上を流れる水のようにソーの思考の上を過ぎていった。彼はロキを船に運び込み、どうやら医療室として使われている部屋へグルートに案内された。

「今こそ、まさにその時だろ」クイルが言ったが、背景雑音でしかない。「だって、奴の顔を見たか？あれは…どんなことでも怒りを向けてきたらやばい男の顔だったぞ」

「彼は怒ってない」マンティスがドラックスの背後に隠れて言った。「彼は恐れている。とんでもなく、恐れているわ」

他人に己の感情を言葉にしてもらうことに、安堵さえ感じられた。自分だけでは対処できずにいたのだ。頭の中を満たす凄まじい雑音と胸中で早鐘を打つ心臓が思考を邪魔していた。ロキの血が鎧に滲み込むのを感じながら、彼らを見上げて言った。「彼を治してくれ」

＊＊＊

ガーディアンズの医療施設は笑ってしまうほどだったが、ロキの現状を考慮すれば、ビフレストでの移動がどのような影響を及ぼすのか分からない。試すことなどできなかった。原始的な医療でどうにかする他ない。もっとも、うまくいかないようならば、ソーに他の選択肢がなければ、彼はロキをヴァナヘイムへ連れて行き、そこ治療師たちを使わせてもらう。彼らには、まだソーが何年も前に巨獣を倒してやった時の恩がまだ残されていたはずだ。彼らならばロキを治すことができる。ロキと子を。

『子を！』その考えに、胸中で心臓が鳴り響いた。『子を、子を！』ソーは妊娠の細かいことはあまり知らなかったが、その状態にある者を認識できる程度には、世間を目の当たりにしてきた。ロキは子を孕んでいる。もう数ヶ月もの間。『俺の子だ！』

ソーに証拠は何もない。時期以外の証拠は何も。それと、ロキが唐突に行方をくらませたことと。果たして、あの時ロキはどうにかして直ちに悟っていたのだろうか？魔力を把握する彼の能力はいつだってソーのものを遥かに上回っていた。もしかすると、彼はどうにかしてそれを察することができたのかもしれない。その衝撃が彼を突き動かし、ソーから距離を置いたのかもしれない。あるいは、彼はソーが…喜ばないと、嫌がるかもしれないと懸念したのだろうか。

彼は一年が明ける前に戻ってくると書き残した。その時期は差し迫っている。子を産む前に戻ってくるつもりだったのだろうか。それとも後か。ソーが何を言うか恐れたのだろうか。果たして、彼はソーの真意を――

「彼なら大丈夫よ」ガモーラがソーの横に立って言った。彼はロキの病床の傍に立ち尽し、部屋を出るという考えすら浮かんでいなかった。彼女を見やれば、疲労感で溢れた眼差しを向けられていた。「あなたが彼を無事に助け出したのよ」

安堵が骨身に沁みて、ソーは吐息を漏らした。「そして、子は？」

ガモーラは肩を竦める。「大丈夫なんじゃないかしら？私たちでは…アスガーディアンの妊娠に関しては経験がない」

ソーは病人用のベッドに片手を置いて体を支え、詰まらせた喉で慎重に息を吸った。一瞬、複雑に絡み合った感情が何を意味しているのか教えてくれるマンティスがこの場に居れば良かったのにと願った。やがて、なんとか首肯していた。

「あなたの…」ガモーラが言いかけたが、首を振る。「何か必要があれば、私たち外にいるから」

ソーは彼女を見送るために顔を上げなかった。ただベッドの横に立ち尽し、ロキをじっと見つめていたが、やがて恐る恐る手を伸ばしてその腹の曲線に触れた。彼の喉を突き破って出て来た音は、笑い声と嗚咽の間の何かだった。

＊＊＊

どれほど時間が経ったのかソーには分からなかったが、やがてロキが目覚めた。彼が呻き声を漏らして身動ぎすると、ソーは息を詰め、ロキがうっすらと目を開いてぎごちなく頭に触れる間も、頭の中の雑音が途切れることはなかった。

「気分はどうだ？」ソーが自動的に尋ね、ロキは驚愕に目を見開いて凍りついた。ソーは懸念が腹の奥にまで潜り込み、身を寄せた。「大丈夫か？」

ロキはゆっくりと顔を向け、ソーに焦点を合わせた。「あ」と、声を漏らす。「ソー。あなたと会うなんて…意外だな」彼が起き上がろうとしたので、ソーは手を伸ばして彼を支えた。心配が彼のみを焼かんばかりだ。ロキはあまりにも痩せ、あまりにも繊細に見えた。

「休んでいた方がいい」ソーが言った。今にも完全に崩壊しようとする神殿の中、意識を失ったロキが倒れている光景が脳裏に蘇り、彼を不安にさせた。もし、ソーがガーディアンズの助太刀に入ることを選ばなかったならば。もし、スタークが彼らの状況を知らせてくれなければ。もしも――

「休むことは後でできる」ロキは言って、立ち上がった。バランスがうまく取れないようで、室内を見回しながら顔を顰めている。「この船は見覚えがあるぞ。問題ない」

「ロキ」ソーは彼の前を横切ろうとした相手の腕を掴んで言った。ロキを引き寄せ、その唇にキスをし、自分自身まだ理解の及んでいない千もの誓いを告げたかった。「話したいことがある」

ロキは血の気がなく、疲れた笑みを浮かべて彼を見上げた。「そうだろうな。だけど、その会話は待たなければならない。船長と話すことがあるんだ」そして、未だに己の思考の脈絡を掴めずにいるソーにできることはただ彼の後に続いて部屋を出ることだけだった。

＊＊＊

「私はサイレンの没落へ向かう必要がある」ロキは船のクルーが集まっていた中央船倉に足を踏み入れるなり宣言した。「早ければ早いほどいい」

「えーと」クイルが眉を顰め、その視線をロキの顔と腹の間を行き来させながら言った。「なんで？」

「言い値を払おう」ロキは答えとしてそう返事した。

「サイレンの没落に行くぞ」ロケットが言って、跳ねあがるように立つと、マンティス、グルートとドラックスと共に興じていたカードゲームを放棄した。戸口で足を止め、頭だけを横に向ける。「質問が一つだけある」

ロキは溜め息をつく。見る間に疲労感に支配されていくかのようだ。「何だ？」

「賭けの決着をつけるためだ。お前さんが孕んでるガキは一人か？二人？それとも、アスガルド全部か？」

ロキはニヤリと笑い、その手が一瞬だけ胎の膨らみに触れた。そして、その時、通路へと消えたロケットの笑い声によって掻き消され、誰にも気づかれなかった何らかの発言があったかもしれない。しかし、ロキが浮かべた笑みの質に既視感を得たソーは、それに注意を引かれた。ソーの息が思いがけなく喉に詰まり、彼はロキの腕を引っ掴むと彼を引っ張ってその場を去った。

クイルが何やら喚いていたが、無視する。船の通路の一角、エンジン音が響き、他の者たちの会話が薄れていった。ロキは問いたげに片眉を撥ね上げており、ソーは聞けなくなっていた口をようやく動かした。「ロキ。本当のことを言ってくれ。お前はアスガルドの皆を孕んでいるのか？」

馬鹿げた問いに聞こえる――そのようなことは不可能、少なくとも現実的には不可能だったし、ロキも酷く大きくなっているわけでもなかった――だが、これまでロキが達成の確率が信頼できるなどといった、些末な懸念事項に屈したことなどあっただろうか？

ロキはその問いに爆笑したり、ソーに馬鹿にするような眼差しを向けたりする代わりに肩を竦めて「そんなわけないだろう」と言った。そして、ソーは胸に痞えていた吐息を解放し、安堵に混じって別の感情も…「今の時点では、難民の大半だとしか言えない」彼は目を細めると、頭を傾けた。検討するように。「おそらく、船で亡くした者たちの九割くらいだろうか」

その言葉はソーの胸骨を殴りつけるかのようだった。腹が激しく掴まれたような感覚に、手を伸ばして壁に付き、体を支える。どうにかして、声を絞り出すことに成功した。「なんだと？」

ロキはそこで生き生きと、捻くれた笑みを彼に向け、瞳を輝かせていた。「賭けに負けてしまったか？」

「お前――」ソーの舌では頭の中で矢継ぎ早に降り注ぐ霙のような思考を言葉で表すことなど絶望的だった。「お前は何を――どうやって？」

ロキは肩を竦める。その口角が得意げな愉悦に上向きになるさまが憎らしい。「それは」と言って、彼は暗くなった眼差しに熱を込め、ソーの体をじっくりと眺めまわした。「もちろん、憶えているんだろう、あの――」

ソーは一歩踏み込み、ロキの肩のすぐ横にある隔壁に片手をついた。低く唸る。「俺はお前に俺たちの民で妊娠させてはいない」

「努力が足りなかったからではないな」ロキは舌唇を舐めて言った。まるで、なんとしてもソーの気を情欲で逸らせようとしているかのように。「あなたの助力はそれほど…直接的なものじゃなかった。だけど、あなたはソー、ユミルを屠り、その死骸からアスガルドを築いたオーディンの息子ではなかったか？あなたはソー、アスガルドの民全ての父となったオーディンの息子ではないのか？」

「父上はそんなことをしていない」ソーが言った。「それはミッドガルドで伝えられている物語に過ぎない」

ロキは相槌を打つ。「そうだ。物語には大いなる力がある。そして、私たちはミッドガルドにいる。というか、いた。少なくとも、私が呪文を紡いだ時は。いずれ、その時が近づけば、私はかの地へ戻らねばならない」

ソーは彼を凝視した。すぐにでもロキに笑われ、こんなあからさまな嘘にコロリと騙されたことを嘲りながら身を翻すのではないかと身構える。笑い声はなかった。ソーは掠れた声を出した。「本気で言ったのか、本当に？」

ロキの表情にあった何かが、ほんの僅かだけ和らいだ。彼は頷く。「近いうちに、あなたは民なき王ではなくなる」

その考えは高揚を齎すはずだったが、逆にソーは胸中で何か冷たいものが生まれるのを感じた。ロキの腹の膨らみを見下ろせば、背筋を不快な喪失感が這い上ってきた。「それでは――俺は――お前は子を孕んでいるのではないのだな？」

ロキは答えるのに時間がかかった。ソーが視線を上げて彼の顔を見やれば、相手は唇を一文字に引き結び、その目から楽しげな輝きが抜き取られていた。「私は…」ロキは顎をピクリとさせて横を向いた。「その可能性はないだろう。これは魔術の思いがけない副作用に過ぎないようだ」

ソーは口内に広がった灰の味を飲みこんだ。その考えは脳裏で辛うじて形を取りはじめたばかりの段階だったというのに、それでもその喪失は辛かった。彼は頷き、どう感じれば良いのかも分からないまま、ロキから離れる。頭の中で吹き荒ぶ嵐から明確に浮上する一つの感情はなかった。

「失望させたようですまなかったな」ロキはピシャリとした声音で言って、ソーが抗議しようと顔を上げるとすでに通路は彼以外は無人となっており、それまでロキがその場にいたことを示すのは、僅かにひんやりとした空気だけだった。

「あちゃー、これはまいったな」クイルが中央の部屋から顔を覗かせて言った。「妊娠した恋人との再会としてはあまりうまくいかなかったな。ま、もっと悪い結果になっていた場合もあったとも言えるが」

ソーは彼を無視して廊下を突き進んでいった。

＊＊＊

ソーは船のブリッジに佇み、星々の荒野を眺めるロキを見つけた。ロケットは操縦席に座り、制御装置を弄りながら横目でロキをじっと見つめている。ソーはロケットの肩に触れると、ドアに向かって首を捻り、ロケットがこれからがいいところなのに、などとブツブツとぼやきながら立ち去ると、安堵していた。

ロキは溜め息をついたが、遥か向こうの虚空の考慮から意識を逸らさなかった。

「何故俺に話さなかった？」ソーは椅子の背を強く掴み、痛いほど歯を噛みしめて尋ねた。かつてとは違い、最近は自制心を働かせるのが楽になっていた。それでも時折、まだ難しく感じることもある。

ロキは肩を竦めた。片手が腹の横に置かれている。「あなたを期待させたくなかった。この魔術が果たして成功するか、確実なことは言えないから」

「俺は知りたくないとでも思っていたのか？お前は――」

「私は」ロキは顔を俯け、脇で拳を作って彼の言葉を遮った。「私は、あなたの民を連れ戻そうとして、失敗してしまったら、あなたの反応に耐えられないと思っていた」

ソーは相手を凝視する。その答えのどれほどが嘘か、あるいは、一部だけの真実を含んだ物なのか考えた。怒りが彼の思考を嘗めた。「お前は俺をそんな目で見ていたのか？」

「あなたはもう充分失ったと思うだけだ」ロキはピシャリと言い放ち、ソーの位置からもその口許の歪みが見える程度に顔を向けた。

ソーは顔を顰め、チラリとロキの腹を見下ろす。早くも否定された希望が胸の奥で蠢いた。感情を整えようとして、片手で顔を擦る。「そうかもしれない。だが、俺はそのリスクを負っただろう」息を吐き出し、ロキの横に踏み出す。距離の近さを痛いほど認識した。「お前と共にあるべきだった。今のお前は…細心の注意が必要な状態なのだから」

ロキはそこで顔を上げると笑い、眦にしわができた。「そんなことはない。本当だ」

ソーは鼻を鳴らし、それらの考えを脇にやった。心配しても何の役にも立たない。この先はロキの隣に立ち、彼に危害が加えられないよう守れば良いだけのことだ。どちらにしろ、それ以外にソーにできることはなさそうだ。

必死に他のことを考えようとしていたソーだったが、思考はそこへと流れていった。「あれは…あの夜。あれはお前の魔術のために必要な行為だっただけだということか？」

その考えは胸中で不快に居座った。ベッドの中のロキの記憶はもう何ヶ月も甘い罰となり、何度それらの考えを振り払おうとしても付きまとう拷問のようだった。たとえ彼らの民を呼び戻すために組み立てられた魔術だとしても、二人で共有した親密な交わりが呪文の一部でしかなかったのだという考えをどう受け入れれば良いか分からず、ソーは腹を括ってロキの返事を待った。

ロキは息を吸って、再び決然と前方を見据えた。小さく答える。「いいや。そういうわけではない」

ソーは身震いした。脳裏に熱く記憶が展開する。ベッドから浮き上がるほど反らされたロキの背中。シーツに零れる彼の髪。白い肌には赤が滲み――

彼の答えをどう受け止めるべきか判断さえつかず、ソーは目を閉じ、きつく歯を噛みしめた。思考は乱雑とし、感情は解きほぐすことなど望めもしないくらいに縺れてしまっている。求めているのは…一体、何を求めているのかさえ、彼には分からなかった。

「あー」ロケットが大きく咳払いをして言った。「どうも、お前さん方がいい雰囲気と呼べそうな状態にあるのは分かるんだが、あのな、お前さん方は実際の宇宙船の実際のブリッジにいて、星系にぶつかったりしないよう、俺が実際に躁従しねぇとだめなんだ。だから」

「もちろんだ」ロキは言って踵を返した。残されたソーは爪が手の平に食い込むほど強く拳を握りしめ、宇宙の虚無をただ見つめるのだった。

＊＊＊

あるいは、ソーはまたロキの後を追うべきだったのかもしれなかったが、そうするには頭を忙しなく働かせすぎていた。長い間離れ離れになっていたロキをようやく見つけ、子を産むのだと信じたとたんにその期待を裏切られ…あんまりだった。ソーは静かな場所を見つけると、両手で頭を抱え、虚空に向かって叫び声を上げたくなくなるまで深呼吸に専念した。

ロキを探しに行ったのはその後だった。どうしても答えを知らなければならない疑問があるのだ。ロキを見つけると、彼は救命艇の中に佇んでいた。指先は奇妙な模様を描き、白目を剥いて詠唱している。魔術の邪魔をしてはならないと、ソーはずっと昔に学んでいた。だからその場に落ち着くと、彼は斧の手入れを始めた。

では、ロキは彼の子を孕んでいるのではないのだ。代わりに、どうにかして失われた魂たちを引き込んだようで、果たして彼は民を赤子としてこの世に産み落とすつもりなのか、それとも何もないところから彼らが成長した姿で現れることになるのか考えた。何百もの生まれたてのアシールを思い浮かべようとして顔を顰めた時、ロキがぐらりと揺らいだ。

彼の下へ駆け寄るために立ち上がった記憶はない。だが、ソーはロキの腕を掴んで支えると、剥き出しの肌に魔力の残滓がチリチリと駆け抜けるのを感じた。「何をしているんだ？」ソーはロキの荒い呼吸を聞き、震える手足を感じて尋ねた。

「魔術の維持だ」ロキはか細い声で答えた。「とても…複雑なんだ」

ソーは頷き、彼を座らせた。体調が悪そうだ。あまりに疲弊しており、その腹の形の何かが、ソーの頭の中にある、それまで存在さえ知らなかったスイッチを点けるかのようだ。ソーは口角を下げると言った。「それでお前はスレシアIIにいたというのか？あの神殿にこの魔術を構成する何かがあったと？」

ロキは頷き、後の壁に頭を預けた。額にうっすらと汗が浮かんでいる。「魔力の結合体」彼は言った。「構成分ではない。サイレンの没落にもある」

彼に飲み物を差し出せば、ロキはそれを一気に飲み干した。「では、お前はずっとこういうことをしていたのか？」ソーは相手の喉の動きを注視せずに言った。「宇宙を飛び回って？この魔術を維持していたと？」

「うん」ロキはそこで目を閉じた。目の周りには疲労と苦痛の線が幾つも入っていた。「私の仕事は終わりに近づいている。あなたの方は？」片目を僅かに開く。「本を読み進めているか？」

ソーは怯むと視線を逸らし、ロキは溜め息をついていた。「ああ、なるほど。まあ、まだ一月は残っている。きちんと集中すれば、私がミッドガルドへ戻る頃には読み終えていることは確かだろう」

「お前と離れ離れになるつもりはないぞ」ソーが言った。

ロキはぐるりと目を回す。「星間を飛び回る私について来ても、あなたにとって楽しいことはないよ。それに、あなたには別の仕事を頼まなければならない。あなたは――」

「お前――俺がお前を置いてたった一人で危険に立ち向かわせるなど、本気でそんなことを説得できると思っているのか？」

ロキの目が眇められ、視線を逸らした。それから口を開く。「私は別にあなたの子を孕んでいるわけではない」

「誰を、何を孕んでいようと構わない」ソーはピシャリと言い放ち、歯の間に雷の味を感じた。「お前だって俺がどんな気持ちで――俺がお前を――」言葉はうまく出てこなかった。もしもロキが彼の言葉を誤解すると腹を決めているのならば、彼は誤解されるだけだ。奥歯を噛みしめると、ソーは代わりに告げた。「俺がお前をスレシアIIで見つけていなければ、お前は死んでいた。俺はお前の傍を離れない」

ロキはしばらくの間彼を見つめていたが、やがてもう一度溜め息をついていた。「仕方ない。後になって私が忠告しなかったなどと言わないでくれよ。そうなると、あなたがアスガルドを再建する時間をどこかで設ける必要が出るな。私の予定も延びることになる」

ソーはとりあえずアスガルドに関する発言は無視して、片手で顔を擦った。「俺なら」と告げる。「お前の進捗を早めることはできると思うぞ」

＊＊＊

ビフレストはほんの数秒で二人をサイレンの没落へと運び、旅程から丸一日分の時間を引くことができた。ガーディアンズたちは支払がなくなることにしばし文句を言っていたが、彼らが一言二言以上口にできる前にソーは彼らの下を去っていた。彼らならば、間違いなく資金を回復させる別の手段を見つけるだろう。

ソーは何処までも続く不毛の大地を眺めまわして尋ねた。「どこに――」

ロキは上体を倒す時にソーの腕に掴みかかり、腰を曲げるとその場で嘔吐した。ソーは思わず罵声を上げ、相手が吐く間その髪を纏めてやろうとした。少しすると収まったようで、ロキは荒い呼吸を繰り返し、背筋を伸ばしながら口許を手で拭った。「大丈夫か？」

ロキは手を振る。彼はいつもこうして実際に向けられる懸念には否定的なのに、いざ心配されないと機嫌を損ねるのだ。「時々あるんだ。副作用。さあ、目的地は遠くないはずだ」

ロキは他の方角と何が違うのか分からない方へと足を向け、平原を歩き出した。ソーは彼の肩へ向かって顔を顰めると後に続き、頭上に水面のように揺らめく二つの太陽が昇るのを眺めた。何の特徴もない大地を移動しながら、ロキが言った。「本当にこれらのことに対して、何の質問もないのか？」どこか、楽しげな口調だ。

ソーは肩を竦める。「正直に言えば」と、彼は言った。「どの質問から始めれば良いのか分からないだけだ。何故、こんなことをしている？どうしてこんなことが可能なのだ？何故お前は――」

ロキは数歩沈黙したまま歩き、それから首肯した。「何故かは明白だと思うが」彼は言った。「アシールは全て死んでしまっただろう？」

その喪失の痛みはまだ鋭かった。「そして、俺たちは彼らの死の敵を討った」ソーは言った。

「うん」ロキは肩を竦める。「そして、その復讐はあなたの中にある虚無を和らげたか？彼らの殺害の報いを与えたからといって、あなたが満足していないことは知っている」

ソーは身震いする。それから言った。「ならば、どうやって可能としたのだ？死者は生者の世界に戻ることはない、ロキ。たとえ魔術を使っても」いずれにせよ、そのような試みが冒涜や残酷だとされる現実に、ソーの心の一部は怒り狂っていた。彼らが失った民は戦いの最中に死んだのだ。彼らは今、ヴァルハラにいるはずで、生者の艱難から解放され、神聖な広間へと歓迎されている。だが、そう考える彼の心の一部は悔しいほど小さかった。

ソーはこれまでの人生の全てを民の守護に費やし、最もそれが必要とされた時に失敗したのだ。その罪を洗い流すためならどれほど大きな代償でも払っただろう。冷たい復讐以外で満たすことさえできれば。

「そんな態度では無理だな」ロキは言って、いったん立ち止まると片手を掲げ、指先に向かって顔を顰めると、ブツブツと文句を言いながら僅かに方角を変えた。「アシールはあの輸送船で死ぬ運命にはなかった。本来ならば何千年と続くはずだった彼らの糸をサノスが絶ち切った。それらの魂は留まり、生者の世界と死者の世界の狭間に囚われてしまった。私は彼らを感じた。あなたも、もしかしたら感じたかもしれない」

ソーは目を閉じ、何度も繰り返し気のせいだと思った瞬間を思い出した。誰かに手を差し伸ばされ、支えられたと感じた時。あるいは、必死に彼に呼びかける声を聴いたと思った時。「彼らはヴァルハラへ向かわなかったのか？」と問う彼の声は、新たな嘆きに染められていた。

「いいや。彼らにはできなかった。あの場所からは遠ざけられ、誤った死期の虜となり、肉体を失った彼らは次元の狭間にある灰色の世界を彷徨うだけだ」

ソーは身震いする。ロキの話は死よりも残酷な運命に聞こえる。サノスの死はもっと酷いものにするべきだった。彼は正しい捌け口のない怒りに抗い、なんとか飲みこんだ。「そして、お前は彼らに…肉体を授ける方法を見つけたというのか？」

「そうだ」ロキは再び針路を僅かに調節した。「彼らの魂の大半を宿すことに成功した。ユールの時期に季節が巡る時に、彼らを呼び戻す」

周囲の気候は温和にもかかわらず、ソーは身震いしていた。ロキの声音にはどこか冷たい鉄のような響きがあった。確かで硬く、容赦のない響きだ。普段は水銀のように流れる弟から発せられるには、聞き慣れない声音だった。

「ああ」ようやく足を止めると、ロキが言った。「ついたぞ。できるだけ寛いでくれ。これは時間がかかるから」

＊＊＊

いかにも、儀式はほぼ一日中かかり、その間ロキは大地にルーンの円を描きだし、その中央に佇むと石のように立ち尽くし、あたかも強烈な熱を発しているかのように身体を輝かせていたが、周囲の気温は着実に下がる一方だった。

ソーは斧を構えて衛兵のように彼の傍に立ち続けた。もっとも、二人を除いてこの世界は死んでいるかのようだったが。瞬きもせず、課せられた役割からも揺らぐことなく。もっとも、その間も目に見えない指先が頬や腕、肩に触れ、言葉にならない声が『そうだ』『助けて』そして『頼む』と素肌に対して囁きかけていた。

ロキはついに震えると、霜の円の中央で崩れ落ちて片膝をついた。息をする度に肩が大きく揺れ、肌にはうっすらと青が滲み出ている。ソーは一歩進み出て躊躇した。長い魔術の経験から、すぐに動くことはなかった。「終わったのか？」と尋ねる。

ロキは弾かれたように頷き、ソーは彼の傍へ進むと立ち上がるのに手を貸し、またも体が揺らぐのを見て眉をひそめた。「次はイースラウルに行かないと」ロキは乾ききった嗄れ声で言った。

「お前は休まねば」ソーが言った。「それに、まだ時間はある」

＊＊＊

ビフレストはスターク最新の作品、アスガルドの屋敷にも匹敵する立派な建造物の敷居へと開いた。ロキは再び腰のところで綺麗に下り曲がり、吐瀉物が優美な花壇の上にかかった。肩を激しく上下させながらソーの前腕を握りしめている。終わると、彼は言った。「あなたはヘイムダルとやり方が違うと思う」

ソーはその反応が彼の技術と何の関係もないと密かに疑った。むしろロキの体の状態の方が原因としては可能性が高いだろうが、ソーはただこう答えた。「練習が必要なのかもしれんな。ほら、お前に何か食べ物を探そう」

ロキが姿勢を正すのを手伝ってから、スターク邸の扉を叩いた。

「ようこそ、アスガルドのソー、サーファー君、その名を持つ最初の者よ」と声がして、ドアが開いた。屋敷の中は涼しく、明るく照らされている。壁はミッドガルドで流行っているのだろう美術品で埋め尽くされていた。空気中には音楽が漂っており、なにやら幾つものドラムが不調和なビートを刻んでいた。

「スターク」ソーは呼びかける。「ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーへの助力から戻ったぞ」

「随分と時間がかかっていると思っていたんだ」スタークが長い廊下に並ぶ幾つものドアの一つから出てきて言った。宙に浮いた光が見せる文字を読んでいるため、顔は俯けていた――彼は魔術師ではないと主張しているが、ソーから見れば、彼のテクノロジーとアスガルドの魔術にはさほどの違いは見られなかった。「どうだった？何か僕にお土産――」スタークは顔を上げるなり沈黙し、カチリと鋭い音を立てて顎をしっかりと閉じていた。

「うまくいった」ソーはスタークに少し時間をやるために言った。相手は舌を飲みこんでしまったかもしれない。彼はロキを見つめ、その視線は光の速さでその顔から腹に移り、また顔に戻った。ソーはロキをもう少しだけ近くに引き寄せた。「ロキを助け出した」

「駄目だ」スタークが首を振りながら言った。「駄目だってったら駄目だ。こんなことに対処するに充分なコーヒーを飲んでない」

「お前が対処するものは何もない」ロキが言うと、スタークは鼻を鳴らした。

「そうだな」スタークは踵を返し、歩き去りながら言った。「僕の家の玄関に妊娠した神様が現れたところで、僕には何の影響もないからな」

「実際に妊娠しているわけじゃないんだ」ソーはスタークの後を追いながら廊下を進む。

スタークは途中で立ち止まって一拍置くと言った。「まあいいや、とにかく説明してくれ。興味がわいてきた」

＊＊＊

「つまり、君の話によると」と、ソーが理解の及ぶ限りの状況説明を終えるなり、スタークが言った。「ここにいるロキ君のお腹には赤ん坊一人ではなく、千人以上のアスガルドの難民がいて、だいたい、そうだな、一ヶ月くらいもすれば棲み処を探す必要があるってことか？」

「大雑把だが正確だな」ロキはトーストを一枚齧りながら言った。彼の前に広げられた食卓にある他の食事には見向きもしない。

「それで、地球のどこかに彼らを住まわせる土地が欲しいと言うのか？」

「元々はそれを計画していた」ソーは言ったが、その計画は随分と昔のことに思えた。移民船での出来事は別の人生を歩んでいた時のことに感じられた。「ミッドガーディアンがすでに使っている土地を要求することはしないし、俺たちの存在はお前たちにとって恩恵をもたらすだろう。今や、宇宙はお前たちの存在を知った。この世界に戦を仕掛けるのはサノスが最後ではない。そして、俺たち一族は生まれながらの戦士だ」

スタークは椅子に背をもたれると天井を見上げる。「これが僕の一存で決められることじゃないのは分かっているんだよね？僕はただ一人の男だ。軽く手を振って、いいだろう、君たちは頑丈に見えるからグリーンランドの半分をどうぞ。ほとんど誰も使ってないし。なんてことは言えないんだ」

「お前が私たちに土地を与える必要はない」ロキは言って、トーストを置くと林檎を手に取った。

「へぇ、そうなのか？」スタークは顔を向け、片眉を撥ね上げて言った。「もし、それが土地を奪うって――」

「ソーが土地を作る」ロキが林檎を齧る音が大きく広い食堂の中に響いた。

「彼が作るって？」スタークが尋ね、眇めた目でソーを見やれば、彼はロキに向かって眉をひそめていた。

「俺が作るって？」

ロキは溜め息をつき、唇を引き結ぶとほんの僅かだけ肩を落とした。「あなたが作る」と彼は確信を持って言った。「魔術の成功条件の一つだ。アシールに変えるべき家がなければ魔術は完成されない。本物の家、アスガルド。彼らの心の故郷。オーディンの血を引く者の手で造られた場所だ」

スタークは彼を凝視し、目を擦った。「まあ」と彼は言う。「とりあえず、グッドラックかな」

ロキは細く、鋭い笑顔を作った。「間違いなく、私たちには幸運が必要だ」

＊＊＊

「俺に大地は作れないぞ」ソーはいざスタークが彼らのおかれた状況を他の者たちにも伝えると約束し、首を振って部屋を出るなり、そう告げた。「俺は魔術師ではない。お前にある魔術の才能は欠片ほどもないんだぞ」本当はロキを休ませるはずだったのだが、不可能な課題を与えられたことが酷く彼を苛ましていた。

スタークが彼らに与えた寝台に重く腰を下ろすロキの目の下の隈がより濃くなった。皮膚は紙のように薄く見え、そのすぐ裏にある血管が透けて見える。それはサノスの腕の先端で窒息した時の姿にあまりに似ていた。胸が締め付けられるような思いをソーがしていることも知らず、彼は言った。「あなたはオーディンとフリッガの子だ。どの世界であっても、そこで吹き荒ぶ嵐の魂そのものをあなたは呼び、操ることができる。それなのに、未だ自分には魔力がないなどという誤解をしているのか？」

ソーは頬に熱が昇るのを感じた。ぶっきらぼうに答える。「俺にはどうすれば――」

「あなたなら方法を見つける」彼の言葉を遮ったロキは横向きにマットレスに沈み、できるだけ身体を丸めた。片腕を枕にすると、瞼を閉じる。「あなたに指示も残したのに。だけど、あなたが必要だと言うなら、休んだ後に私が手伝ってやろう。三日以上待たずに起こせ。私たちにある時間は少ない」そして、彼は即座に眠りに落ち、まるで死者の中まであるかのように静かで微動だにしなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは長い間、それこそ何時間も眠るロキを見つめた。静寂を利用して何とか考えを纏めようとする。太陽が沈み始める頃になると、その作業を不毛と諦め、両手で頭を抱えると考えた。

オーディンが実際にはあの大地の創造に全く関与していなかった事実を承知するくらいには、ソーとてアスガルド史を把握している。アシールはあの土地で生まれ、そこの魔力を通してひとつの民族として育まれたことで、広い宇宙に散らばる衆生の中でも特に知恵と力に恵まれた。ミッドガルドに伝わる彼ら一族に関する神話についての知識は、それより不完全だ。

ソーが腰を上げ、部屋を出てみた時もロキは微動だにせず眠る。ずっと以前に残されたあの赤い本を手に取ると、弟の下へ戻る。心配と親しみが彼を傍に留まらせた。ロキ、そしてロキの周囲の空間自体が長く留守にしていた時に胸いっぱいに吸い込むアスガルドの甘い空気を思い起こさせる。遠くに見える高く聳える塔、世界の縁から滝となって落ちる水を…

ソーはそれらの思いを振り払い、作業に集中し、オーディンによるアスガルド創造の物語を綴る過去を覗き込んだ。自分の家族の誕生に牛が関わっていたことがあるとは到底信じられなかったが、ミッドガーディアンたちが彼の一族について語る伝承の中でそれはたいして奇怪な物語ではなかった。

アスガルドの形成そのものは…正しく感じられた。少なくとも、その精髄としては。巨人の骨や臓物、筋肉から造られた世界。ある種の納得がいく内容だ。ミッドガルドの住民が自分たちの世界が眉から造られたと主張していることは奇妙に思えたが、彼らは不可解な民族だったので、もしかすると彼らの信仰に沿うものなのかもしれない。

どちらにしろ、ソーは原始の存在のことは知っていたが、まだ生きている者は避けてきた。彼らの死骸は星間の虚無に散らばっている。中には生物が住まう死骸もあれば、どんな生き物も近寄らないような虚空に囲まれた死骸もあった。ソーはロキを眺める。その顔に刻まれた疲労、腹の膨らみを見つめ、顔にかかった髪を払ってやる。触れた肌は冷たく感じられた。警戒心を解かないその目が瞼の裏で動いている。ソーは身を屈めてその額に軽くキスをしてから立ち上がった。

彼はこれまで大いなる原始の巨獣と対峙したことなどなかった。もっとも愚かで衝動的な気分に支配された時でさえ、そのような行為に及んだことはない。

だが、今の彼には責任がある。故郷を必要とする民が。ロキのよれば、彼だけが作ることのできる世界を必要としているのだ。それに、たとえその言葉が偽りだったとしても、他の誰かが第二のアスガルドを創造することができるとしても…その役目はソーが背負うべきものだった。彼らの故郷を破壊した命令を下したのはソーなのだ。サノスの襲撃を受けた時、彼らを導いていたのはソーだ。そして、彼らを守れなかった。

贖いの機会は心中で明るく輝いた。それは彼の魂の核心に呼びかける願望だった。

「休め」ソーは言って、背を正すと部屋を去り、屋敷から出て庭園の向こう、ビフレストを呼べる場所まで行った。

＊＊＊

ソーが懸念していたほど戦闘は長引かなかった。もっとも、時代の大蛇は凶暴に、そして、おそらくサノスを除けばソーがこれまで相手にしてきた何よりも強い力で戦った。だが、今のソーには苦労して手に入れ、骨を満たすようになった独自の能力を宿しており、月ほどの大きさを持つ巨獣を屠った後に彼はその重力圏に引かれるように浮遊すると、すでにその死骸から立ち込め始めた空気を吸い込んだ。

その全てを持ち帰ることはできない。一度の往復では無理だ。このため、彼は何時間もかけて死骸の首を彫り、やがて切り離された頭部だけを持ち帰った。なにしろ、それには肉と骨、血、そして脳、ミッドガーディアンの語るアスガルド創造の伝承で使われていた構成部品が揃っていたのだから。

彼は頭部をミッドガルドの月の傍まで運ぶと、その衛星の安定した軌道に乗せてからスターク邸へと戻った。

二日間経っていた。ロキが睡眠を望んだ時間内に辛うじて間に合い帰還したようだ。「やあ」ソーが彼の庭に下り立つと、スタークが言った。ローズがその隣に立っており、二人とも酷く懸念そうな面持ちを浮かべている。「どこに行ってたんだ。ロキが昏睡してるってことは知ってたのか？誰も起こせないんだ。フライデーなんて、脳波さえ感知できないと言ってるぞ。食べもしないし、飲むこともしない。他にも――」

「だが、休んでいる」ソーは魔術の代償について説明するには疲れ切っていたので簡潔に告げた。「これから起こしに行く」

「お前に何があったんだ？」ソーが彼らの前を過ぎる時にローズが尋ねた。「芝刈り機と戦って負けたみたいな姿をしているが」

「芝刈り機ではなかった」ソーは体の痛みを無視して言った――我慢できる程度の痛みだったし、ロキは三日間で起こす必要があった。これほど単純な指示に従わないことで魔術を、彼の民の運命を危機に晒すことなどできない。「それに俺は勝った」

スタークは罵り、それから尋ねた。「君の遠足は僕の衛星が月の軌道上に捉えた物体の出現と関係あったりするのか？」

「脅威にはならない」ソーは言って、ロキの部屋に足を踏み入れると背後で戸を閉めた。彼らの質問は待てる。ロキはソーが去った時と同じ姿勢で、微動だにしないまま眠っていた。ソーは目を閉じると一瞬、一瞬だけ深呼吸をした。家に戻ってきた、本当に戻ってきたような気分だ。気分がリフレッシュしたソーは目を開けるとベッドに腰を下ろし、ロキの肩にそっと触れた。「三日間休息を取ったぞ」と告げる。「目を覚ます時間だ」

ロキの目が開かれる。自分と変わらないほど休息が取れていない顔をしている。その姿にソーは胸が痛んだ。「もっと長く休むことはできないのか？」

ロキは彼に顔を向けるためゆっくりと体を動かし、僅かに表情を顰めていた。「それはできない」彼は口角を下げて言う。「いったい何があったんだ？」

「時代の大蛇を殺した」ソーは自分の体を覆う傷を始めて見おろして答えた。脇腹にある深い刺し傷はまだどくどくと血を流している。腕の裂傷は毒の名残でヒリヒリした。激しく使用したことで、体中の筋肉が焼けるように痛かった。「その頭部を運んできた」

ロキはしばし彼を凝視していたが、口角が持ち上がって笑みを浮かべていた。「良いスタートだ」彼は手を伸ばすと、ソーの脇腹に触れた指先から傷口を縫う魔法が飛び跳ねた。「どこに置いてきた？」

＊＊＊

スタークが遠くまで見ることのできる機器で撮った頭部の映像を見せると、「素晴らしい進展だ」とロキが言った。

ソーは平たく、丸くなった頭部の姿を見て眉をひそめる。項にゾワリと悪寒が走った。「置いてきた時はそんな形をしていなかった」と口にする。

「物語には力がある」ロキはまるでそれが納得のいく返答であるかのように告げた。「死骸の残りもほとんどが必要となるだろう。あなたがそれを集める間に私をイースラウルに送ってくれ」

「待て」スタークが片手を上げていった。「待て待て待て。つまり、君は…怪物の体の部位を使って、現実に新しい大陸を作り上げているっていうのか？ここで起きているのは、つまりそういうことなんだとでも？」

「私はそんなことしていない」ロキは水のグラスを一気に飲み干して言った。「それはソーがしていることだ。さて、のんびりしている暇はない」そして何の疑問も持たずにソーに手を差し出した。

「大陸ってのはそうやってできるもんじゃないぞ」ローズが彼ら全員に対して渋面を向けた。

「では、これはお前たちの種族にとって大きな学びの機会となるようだ」ロキが言った。

ソーはローズとスタークに頷きかけた。「また戻ってくる。お前たちの助力に感謝しているぞ」

＊＊＊

ビフレストでの移動後、今度はロキの反応に不意を突かれることはなかった。それが収まると彼は地面に唾を吐いて告げた。「儀式のこの部分を終わらせるのに、ほぼ丸二日かかるだろう。その後に私を迎えに来てくれ」

ソーは鼻を鳴らし、たった今着地した山からの景色を見回した。見渡す限りの氷雪がどこまでも続いている。そこかしこには棘に覆われた巨大な生き物が動き回っていた。「お前を見守る」

ロキは溜め息をつく。「それでは時間の無駄だ。あなたはむしろ――」

ソーは彼の両肩を掴んで向き直ることで、ロキが彼の顔を見上げなければならないようにした。「お前を見守る」繰り返し告げれば、ロキの頬が徐々に紅潮し、やがて彼は横を向いて頷いていた。

「いいだろう」と彼は言った。「好きにすればいい」ロキはぶつぶつとぼやきながら位置に着くと、ようやく満足の行く場所を見つけたようで落ち着いた。ソーは岩に背を持たれ、鎧を通してでも噛みつくような冷気を感じていたが、空を見渡す。時間が経つにつれ、肉体の組織が再度構築されていき、体の痛みが徐々に和らいでいった。

やがて太陽が沈めば、光舞う暗い空へと場所を譲った。ソーは星々の間を蠢く光を眺めた。吐息は顔の前で湯気となる。ロキの口や鼻から湯気のようなものがでることはなかった。宙を舞う雪が彼の周囲で渦を成し、その髪やマントに付着しても融ける気配を見せぬ中、彼は不可能なほど微動だにせず佇んでいた。

太陽が二度目に沈むと同時にようやく動いたロキは、「よし」と苦しげな声で言った。一歩踏み出すなり膝が力を失った。ソーが彼を抱き留めたが、その肌の冷たさに呻き声を漏らす。あまりの冷えに、ソーの指先はその場で凍りついてしまった。

「ロキ！」悲鳴を上げる。ロキの唇の青さ、そしてソーの肩に預けられた頭の重さに驚愕したのだ。

「私は大丈夫」ロキは上手に嘘をついた。あまりにしっかりと告げたので、ソーはあやうく信じるところだった。

「お前には休息が必要だ」ソーは他に何も提案することが思い浮かばずに言った。この狂った魔術を、この死者を蘇らせる輝かしい機会を放棄すること以外は。そして、彼はこの言葉を告げる動きを己の口に強制できなかったのだ。今はまだ。ロキにまだ力が残っているうちは。

「時代の大蛇の死骸が必要だ」ロキはあまり体重を預けないよう気を付けて言い返した。「行こう。最も価値のある部位を集めるのを手伝うから」

ソーは彼に渋面を向ける。あり得ないことに、その腹は更に大きく膨れ上がったように見えるのに、残りの肉体は生気を奪われているかのようだ。ソーはビフレストを呼び、向こう側についた時、今度はロキも嘔吐しなかった。その代わりに意識を失って体を折り曲げたので、ソーがすでに彼を抱えていたのは幸運だった。ソーは彼を抱き上げ、その重量に呻き声を漏らしていた。驚く――ロキは彼自身どころか、十人以上の男を掻き集めても足りないほどに重かったのだ。あるいは、これも魔術による副作用の一環か。

扉を開くと、そこには疲れた様子のスタークがいた。疲れ、そして懸念そうな。その背後にはさらに多くの見知った顔が並んでいた。

「いいか」ソーがロキをベッドに横たえた後にスタークが言った。ロキは無感覚にその場に横たわっている。「いいか、僕たちで話していたんだが、やっぱりこの状況は――」

「お前たちの懸念については後で話せる」ソーは美辞麗句を口にするには疲れすぎており、そう告げた。「彼に何の危害もないよう頼む。俺は戻る」

＊＊＊

ソーは栄光と冒険を求め、これまで多くの獣を狩ってきた。生物のどの部位に高い価値があるか承知していたので、それらを時代の大蛇から切り取った。宇宙の虚空が肌を刺す間も働いた。血管の中を巡る酸素が淀んだ後も。疲労が彼をきつく縛り付けても。巨獣の死骸から心臓と肝臓を引き出すと、それを持ち帰る。ミッドガルド、その月の傍に浮かぶ、もはや頭蓋骨の面影などほとんど残されていない平たい円の下へ。

ソーはそれらの臓物をそこへ置き去りにして――彼にはそれらをどうすれば良いか分からないが、『物語』とやらならば分かるかもしれない――ロキの下へ戻った。

他のアベンジャーズたちが集結し、彼を待ち構えていた。懸念が彼らの顔に浮かび、そして体の構え方にも表れていた。「ソー」ロジャーズが他の者たちを代表して前に進み出た。柔らかそうなシャツとズボンを身につけており、いつものユニフォームではないため、ひどく見慣れない格好だった。「君と話せないかと思っていたんだ」

ソーは斧を大地に立て、それに上体を預ける。目の奥では計算高い光が躍った。前回、ロキは三日間の睡眠を求めた。今回、彼は制限時間を告げる前に気を失ってしまったが、ソーは彼が満足いくまでロキを眠らせることなどできない。魔法というものは気難しく、否定された時には残酷になる。二日後にロキの目を覚ますことにしており、もしも現状の過酷さを読み違えていたのならば、その時に結果に対処する他あるまい。それではまだ数時間の余裕があった。「お前たちに会えて嬉しいぞ。話を聞こう」

ロジャーズは頷き、ソーにスタークの屋敷の涼しさの中へと進むよう示した。他の者たちは彼に警戒心の窺える面持ちで見つめている。「聞いてくれ」ロジャーズは開けた部屋に入るなり言った。「いいかい？君の国民が君にとってどれだけの意味を持っていたかは理解しているんだ。だけど…」

「だけど、彼らは死んだのよ」ロジャーズが言葉を濁すと、ロマノフが引き継いだ。胸の前で腕を組んだ彼女の髪は再び血のように赤くなっている。「彼らは死んで、死んだ人は帰ってこない」

ソーは彼らを凝視した。彼の友人たち。不安で震動しているかのようだ。彼は片手を壁に当て、最後に眠ったのは、それどころか食べたのはいつだったのかも思い出せずに言った。「ロキは彼らが帰ってこれると信じている」

「ああ」スタークが口角を下げる。「それなんだが、ロキといえば数年前にはこの惑星を支配できるとも信じていた。それは憶えているか？」

ソーは彼に渋面を向ける。「ロキは俺たちを助けた。あいつの助力が無ければサノスは倒せなかった」

「そうかもしれない」スタークは肩を竦める。「そうでないかもしれない。だが、今あいつは何かドデカい魔法で君の民を呼び戻すと言ってるが、ソー、バディ、僕としてはそれはまさしく君が聞きたい言葉に相違ないってことが気になって仕方ないんだ」

「何が言いたい？」ソーは皮膚の下で怒りが身動ぎするのを感じて尋ねた。疲弊がその制御を難しくしている。

「スタークが言おうとしているのは…」ローズが口角を下げた。「まあ。あいつが本当のことを話している確信はあるのか？これが何かの企みでない証拠は――」

「何の目的があって？」ソーは仲間や友人たちを見渡して眉をひそめた。「あいつが奪うべき玉座はない。かつてのアスガルドは塵となって宇宙を漂っている。あいつが宥めるべき軍閥の指導者はいない。サノスは死んで腐り、その死骸は腐肉を食す鳥や蛆虫に覆われていることだろう。我が民の復活以上に、ロキが何を意図していると思っているのだ？」

「私たちには分からないわ」ロマノフが足踏みをして言った。「そして、正直に言って、それ自体が私たちを少し不安にさせるの」

「お前たちの懸念は理解できる」ソーは胸中の憤懣を吐き出しながら言った。「お前たちは最も狂っていた時期のロキを知っている。だが、俺はあいつを千年もの間、知っているんだ」

「ああ、そうだ、だからこそ、もっと疑うべきじゃないのかい？だって、君たちが子供の頃、ロキは蛇に姿を変えて君に噛みついたんだろう？」隅の方で縮こまっていたバナーがようやく声を上げた。

ソーは肩を竦める。「そして、俺はあいつが暴れなくなるまで水の中で押さえつけたりしていた」

他の者たちは全員彼を凝視した。やがてスタークが声を上げる。「文化的な違いかもしれないな」

「とにかく」ロジャーズが地面に向かって渋い顔をした。「それは全部関係ない。君は彼を信じているというのかい？彼が本当に巨獣の内臓を使って新たなアスガルドを作り、民衆を死後の世界から呼び戻すんだと、本気で信じていると？」

ソーは彼を凝視する。疲れ切った今の状態でできるだけしっかりとその問いを吟味する。「ああ」やがて彼がそう答えると、仲間が互いに視線を交わす様子を眺めた。彼らの眇めた目やきつく引き結ばれた唇が彼らの内心を物語っていた。

ロジャーズが言い始めた。「ソー、彼が君に約束していることは、不可能なんだ、とにかく――」

「お前は理解していない」ソーがそっと彼を遮った。「俺は戦の前夜に父上が敵兵一万を一人で倒した話を聞いた。父上は天幕から天幕へとあり得ない速度で移動し、敵が警戒の声を上げる間もなく一人ひとりのの喉に刃を当てて掻き切ったのだ」改めて考えてみると、おそらくその話はヘラについてのことだったのだろう。だが、今はその閃きを横に置いておく。

「母上が病に侵された惑星の核を癒すところを見た。ロキが太陽の日を消し、アスガルドの敵から全ての熱と光を奪うことでその世界の心臓を抉り出すのを見た。俺は七日間飲まず食わずでレイーリア全軍を相手に単独で戦ったことがある。敵の戦線を崩すことさえできれば、我が民を勝利に導くことができると、治療師たちがはみ出た俺のはらわたを戻し入れ、皮膚を閉じ、俺の命を救ってくれると分かっていたからだ」

他の者たちは大きく目を見張り、息を詰めて彼を凝視していた。ソーは彼らに背を向ける。

「俺は俺の民の能力をよく理解している。そして、ロキが支払った代償も見てきた」乾き、荒い声音で告げる。「あいつがこれを成功させると言うならば、そして少しでも成功する可能性があるならば、俺はあいつを信じる」

「分かった」まだあの静かな渋面を浮かべたままロジャーズが言った。「だけど、もし彼がその代償について嘘をついていたら？それなら――」

「そうかもしれない」ソーは肩を竦めた。たとえロキの計画に明かされていない側面や詳細があったとしても、本心から驚くことはない。「あるいは俺に更なる要求をするかもしれない。だが、不当な死から我が民を取り戻すために支払えない代償など、俺には想像もつかない。もう二度と俺に疑念を植えつけようとはするな」

胸郭の中で心臓が早すぎるほどの鼓動を刻む中、ずかずかと部屋を出るとマットレスの上に投げ出されたロキの手の近くに腰を下ろす。「ロキ」彼の肩をしっかりと掴んで呼びかける。「目を覚ます時間だ」

ロキの目が開いたが、ぼんやりと曇っていた。肌はうっすらと青みがかり、冷気が立ち上っている。彼は尋ねた。「どれだけ寝ていた？」

「二日間だ」ソーはまだロキの肩に手を置いたまま告げた。衣服の裏でその肩は…薄く感じられた。ひどく、薄く。「どれほどの時間を割けるか分からなかった」

ロキは呻き声を出して体を起こし、座った状態になると一旦動きを止めて、片手を胎に添えて呼吸を繰り返した。「時間はない」そう言うなり彼は鋭く息を飲み、両腕で腰回りを抱えるようにして前のめりになった。驚愕に神経を尖らせたソーが彼を支えた時、ロキの膨れ上がった腹に手が触れた。

何かが指の下で動いた。何かしっかりと硬いものがロキの肌を押し出すように蠢き、ソーは危うく仰け反るようにして、驚愕に彼を見下ろした。

「あなたの民がそわそわし始めている」息を切らせたロキがそっと告げ、顔にかかった髪の間から目を覗かせ、ぞんざいな笑みを見せた。

「俺たちの民だ」ソーが訂正する。掌に転がるような動きを感じた。

「まだだ」ロキは言って、しかめっ面を隠すかのように横を向いた――不十分に隠したのだから、本当はソーに見せたい表情なのだろう。「腹が減って仕方ない」ほんの一瞬後、彼は言った。

ソーは頷く。「では、食事をせねば」

＊＊＊

ロキはスターク邸の磨き上げられたキッチンで様々な食べ物を、それこそ奇怪とも言える品揃えで食べたがソーは疑問を口にしなかった。ある時など何らかの魔術のためと言って三日月形のパンばかりを十二日間も食べていたことがあった。また別の時には葡萄の剥かれた皮だけを一週間も食べ続けたことも。魔法というものは多くは過酷な条件がつきものだったが、時には単に奇妙としか言えない条件もあるものだ。

「楽しみなんじゃない？」ロキの向かい側に座ったロマノフがどこか切なげな笑みをそのふっくらとした唇に浮かべて言った。それ以外は静かで控えめ、両手を膝に乗せていた。「名前はもう決めたの？」

ロキは眇めた目で彼女を見上げて言った。「どれほど上手に実行しても、一度しか有効でない策略もある」それから続ける。「しかし、もしも本当に赤子を孕んでいたならばそうだっただろうな。もっとも、私が実際には孕んでいないことなど、お前はもう知らされているだろう」

ロマノフの口が一瞬ニヤリといた笑みに変わり、彼女は姿勢を崩して椅子に背を預け、顔に貼りつけていた悲しげな表情が一気に掻き消えた。「まあいいわ」彼女は言った。「あなたが本当は何を企んでいるのか、教えてくれる気はないのよね？」

「私が真実を告げていないと思っているのか？」ロキは首を傾げて尋ねた。アスガルドで最も勇猛な戦隊を満足させるほど大量に食べた後だと言うのに、未だに頬は削げて見える。ソーは甘い菓子を大盛りにした皿を彼の肘近くへ押しやった。

「あり得ない話ではないでしょ。あなたは嘘の神なのだから」ロマノフはロキの指先が触れた菓子を横取りすると、一口齧った。咀嚼する前に奇妙な面持ちになり、一瞬困惑したように菓子を見下ろす。

「他のものも司っているが」ロキが言った。「権謀術数。悪戯。だが、私がいつだってお前を騙していると思い込むのは自惚れが強いことだ。なにしろ、私は挑戦を楽しむのだから」

ロマノフはようやく一口を飲みこむと、再び発言する前にもう一口齧っていた。「それじゃあ、あなたは今誰を騙しているの？」

ロキはニンマリ笑い、その瞬間は健康的に見えた。「そのうち分かる」そう言って、彼はようやくほぼ食べ尽くされた食卓から席を立った。「では元気で、ナタリア・アリアノヴナ・ロマノ―ヴァ。ヴォルコフ・ヴォヤッツア・ヴ・レス・ネ、コディ*」目を見張り、無表情で彼を凝視するロマノフに会釈をすると、体の向きを変えた。「これ以上待つことはできない」と、彼は告げる。「行こう」

(*ロシア語の諺。狼が怖いなら森に入るな、の意。虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず、と同義)

＊＊＊

儀式が半分過ぎたところでロキは膝から崩れ落ちたが、周囲の空気はまだ魔法で震動しており、ソーの耳はまだ風に乗った亡霊の囁きを拾っていたため、足を踏み出して魔法陣を破るようなまねはできなかった。骨にまで緊張が募る間もただ待つことしかできず、ついにロキが片手を振るとぐらりと横に揺らいで地面に倒れ込んだ。

ロキが目を開けるだけ回復するなり、ソーが言った。「こんな状態で続けるのは無理だ」

「まだまだ成さなければならないことが残っている」ロキが言った。「終着点にこれだけ近づいたというのに諦めるべきだと言うのか？」

そしてそれに対する返答はやはり否、否、そんなことはできない、というものだった。そう考えただけでソーは腹が石のように重くなるのを感じた。彼らの民、彼の人生で彼に残されているのはもはやロキだけだ。そして、そのロキへのリスクという苦い負荷は軛となってソーの首に重くのしかかる――この魔術が失敗すれば、しっぺ返しがあれば、ロキまでも失うかもしれないのだ。ソーは独りきり、完全な孤独を味わうことに――

だが、魔術が性交すれば、実に多くのことが正されるのだ。リスクは報酬に見合ったものに感じられた。辛うじて。

「引っ張り起こしてくれ」ロキが言った。「あなたの倒した大蛇の皮を剥ぎ、次の段階へ進む準備をしよう」

ソーは代わりに彼をミッドガルドへ連れ戻した。ロキはそのままビフレストの縁で失神したので、ソーが指示に従わなかったことを責めることもできなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは大蛇の皮を剥いだ。太古の鱗に覆われた皮をその肉と筋から剥ぎ取り、何もない宇宙空間を移動する時もそれを引きずり、日毎に大陸の様相を深めるゆっくりと回転する円盤まで運んだ。もはやミッドガルドの月の軌道からは外れた、非常に大きな大陸だ。それは…動き、ミッドガルドの軌道上、しかし太陽とは反対側に落ち着いていた。

新大陸の縁に出現した山脈、そこから流れる煌めく河川、そしてこの大地には本来ありえないはずの重力によって囚われた大気圏を見渡し、ソーは眉をひそめた。

これまでミッドガルドの地形についてあまり深く考えてこなかったが、これほど…巨大な大陸を受け入れることができる惑星である可能性は極めて低い。どちらにしろ、ロキが一体どうやってこの大地を動かすつもりでいるのかも見当がつかなかった。

ソーはこれらの考えを振り払うように首を振った。ロキはこの大陸を創造してくれと頼んだ。そして、どうやらソーにはそれが可能なのだ。他の事項は全て、今は待つほかない。

＊＊＊

ソーが帰還し、彼を起こそうとした時、ロキは目覚めなかった。ソーが足踏みをする間に彼は冷たくなっていた。まるで氷になったかのように冷たく、動かない。髪の生え際と指先の肌が最も濃い青に染まっていた。ソーは身震いし、ロキにはもっと長い休養の時間が必要なだけなのかもしれない、と自分に言い聞かせた。大蛇の元へ戻ると、地球に持ち帰るためその死骸から肋骨やその周辺の肉を削いだ。

作業には一日近くかかった。ロキが回復するに充分な時間であることを願い、祈った。ソーは湯浴みせずに、斧を背に括りつけたままロキの下へ戻った。そこには、肌が更に青く染まったロキの姿があった。

ソーは喉の奥に恐怖の味が広がるのを感じた。背を丸め、ロキの両肩を掴むと、相手から漂う冷気に怯んだ。「ロキ」控えめに肩をゆすりながら呼びかける。「ロキ、起きてくれ」

「起きれないわ」聞き覚えのある恐ろしい声がした。部屋に他の者の気配はしなかったが。ヘラだ。ソーは一瞬で斧を手に構え、弾かれたように振り返った。閉じた戸口にヘラは佇んでいた。緑と黒の鎧は修復され、下ろした髪は重たげに肩にかかり、目元は黒く、唇は血色が悪かった。

彼女はソーの前を通り過ぎ、ロキの動かない体へと歩を進めた。「ミッドガーディアンの伝承ではアスガルドを建てようとユミルを解体した時、オーディンの二人の兄弟が手を貸したことになっていること、知っていた？」

「下がれ」ソーはピシャリと命じる。皮膚の上で稲妻が弾けると同時に室内の熱が増し、彼女の影を戸口に投げかけると、それは現在彼女が取っている姿とは似つかない、奇妙で歪んだ形を浮かび上がらせた。彼女が獰猛なのは間違いないが、その力の大半はかつてのアスガルドに結び付けられていた――今の彼女ならば弱っている。そしてソーには守るものしかない。とにかく彼女を追い返さなければならない。ロキとアスガルドの希望から遠い場所へと。そうすれば――

「落ち着きなさい、弟よ」彼女は腕を組んで言った。虎の爪のように光沢のある爪は漆黒に塗られている。「私はお前と戦うために来たのではない。この世界の扶助を得ても、それだけの力を取り戻せてはいない。アスガルドでは戦場で使者に囲まれた状態でなければ満たされることはなかったのに、ここでは毎日、毎秒と人が死ぬ」

「もし彼らを苦しめているというなら――」

「まさか」彼女は面倒そうに手を振った。「私は彼らに何もしていない。何もする必要がない。彼らは病や飢え、老衰で死んでいく。そして、彼らは常に互いを殺している」彼女の言葉に偽りは感じられなかったが、決して心地よい内容ではなかった。

「では、何が目的だ？」ソーは彼女と意識を失ったロキの間に立ちはだかったまま問い質した。彼もしもっと時間をかけていたなら――一瞬でも戻るのが遅くなっていれば――彼女はロキと二人きりになっていただろう。そう考えただけでソーは体の芯まで氷に貫かれたような気になった。

ヘラは細い肩を優雅に上下させて竦めた。「私は死の女神。この子は何ヶ月もの間、我が領域に介入している。その罪を見過ごすわけにはいかないでしょう」

「こいつは貴様にはやらん」ソーが搾り出すように低い声で言った。

ヘラはぐるりと目を回す。「その子を手に入れるためにお前と戦うつもりなどない。我が故郷が復活する可能性を自ら破壊するほど私が狂っていると思う？」目を閉じて深呼吸をすると、その頬の虚ろさが少し霞んだ。「アスガルドを再び感じることがあるとは思わなかった。お前があの怪物を嗾けて破壊した後は」

「ああ」ソーは突然不意を突かれて言った。彼女はあからさまに脅迫的な雰囲気は見せていない。他の何よりも、興味を抱いているように感じられた。しかし、ラグナロク、そしてかつてのアスガルドの破壊に繋がったのは彼女の仕掛けた狂気の戦だ。そんな彼女がロキの近くにいるというのは、どうしても受け入れがたい。特に、彼の状態を考えると。

「確かに私に似ていると思わない？」ヘラはソーを無視してロキを見下ろすと、口角を下げた。唇が引き結ばれる。「私の身代わりを作ることを、父上は簡単なことだと思ったのか」

その毒々しい糸はソーの胸中深くに編み込まれ、深く噛みついた。その告発の真実など知り様もなかったが、誰かがロキにアシールの外見を授けたことは明白だ――オーディン、あるいはフリッガが。そして、二人の姉弟の外見が似ていることは否定のしようがない。ヘラは溜め息をついた。「もっとも、そのことでこの子を憎むのはお門違いというものだろう。それに、この子は成功しない」彼女はロキを見つめる目を眇めて言った。

ソーは鳥肌が立った。ヘラとの会話は、まるで特別狂っている時のロキとの会話について行くべく必死になる時と似ている。ただ、ソーには彼女の曲がりくねった思考回路を辿るために必要な千年に及ぶ経験がなかった。「何だと？」

「魔術に」そう言って一歩踏み出した彼女は、行く手を阻んだソーの手に心底気色が悪いというような眼差しを向けた。「この状態では耐えられない。時間が経つにつれて確実に弱っている。二度と目覚めることはないだろう。私には分かる」

ソーは上質な大理石のようにまだ動かず、血の気のないロキにチラリと視線をやる。「お前はこいつを見縊っている」

ヘラは鼻を鳴らすと、黒髪を肩から払った。「いいや」彼女は言った。「お前と違って私はこの子の功績はそれと認めている。私を通して。この子が魔術を最後まで完成させるに必要な力を授けてやれるよう」

ソーは首を振る。「俺がそんなことを信じると――」

「お前が信じるとは思っていない。私だってお前と同等に我らの故郷を取り戻したいと願っているということ以外は」彼女はピシャリと言い放った。その背後で影が大きくなり、壁を上り、部屋を満たした。「アスガルドを建てるため、私がどんな代償を払ったかお前に分かる？我らの民に安寧が齎されるために私が何をしたか。我が国への愛と忠誠のために、私が何千年と戦を仕掛けことを。それが結局は否定されたのだと。この子ならば、あの国を復活させられる。でも、一人ではできない。ミッドガーディアンの物語ではオーディンとその二人の兄弟がアスガルドを建てた。オーディンの子が三人生き延びたのはまさに幸運だった」

ソーは深く息を吸い込み、吐いた。ロキが目覚め、何らかの指示をくれるのを願った。だが、ヘラの能力が無くても彼にはロキが弱っていることなど感じ取れる。このまま何もしなければ、二度と起きることはないかもしれない。ソーはきつく歯を噛みしめると、一歩横に移動した。それから口を開く。「お前がもし――」

「わかった、わかった」ヘラが片手を振りながら遮り、その横を通り過ぎた。「もしこの子の髪一本でも傷つければ、お前は私の首をへし折ると言いたいんでしょ。わかったから」彼女は身を屈め、ロキの頭部の横に片手をつくと、彼を仰向けにした。その胸板の中心を指先の爪で辿り、胸骨の上で手を平らに置いた。

彼女の皮膚から緑のエネルギーが渦巻き、ロキの肉体へと入り込んだ。彼は身震いし、顔や首から青が幾らか引いた。より深く息をするようになる、胸が目に見えて上下し始めた。その睫毛が震える。

「これでいい」ヘラは怯んだように身を起こし、胴体を守るように片腕で抱えると、かすれ気味の声で言った。「終わった。私にはこれ以上この子に捧げるだけの力がない」手の甲で鼻を拭い、ソーは彼女の肌に濃い血が光るのを見た。「誕生祝の早めの贈り物だと考えてちょうだい、弟よ。では、また会う日まで」そう言って姿勢を正すと、彼女は消えた。

「ソー？」ロキがベッドの上で身を捩り、呻いた。

ソーは首を振る。「ここにいる。ヘラもつい先程まではいた」

ロキはベッドの上で硬直する。顔色がだんだんと良くなっていく――すでにソーが瓦礫の中で彼を発見した時よりも血色がよくなっていた。彼は言った。「姉上が？」

ソーは彼を見据えた。「姉上が来ると知っていたのか？」

ロキは肩を竦め、慎重に身を起こす。まるで動作を確認しているかのようだ。「そう願っていた」と彼は言った。

「俺が知るべきではないと思ったのか？」ソーの血潮はまだ早すぎるほどの脈を打ち、震動していた。ロキのことを揺さぶりたかった。掴み上げてキスもしたかった。そして、どちらの選択肢も取れるだけの勇気はなかった。これまでロキの彼に対する気持ちを示唆するものはなかったし、正直、そのことについて考える時間さえなかった。

ロキはヘラが彼に触れた場所、胸の中央を手で擦った。「そうだ」

「ロキ――」

「その知識があったとして、あなたはどうした？」ロキはふらつくことなく立ち上がり、実に久方ぶりにその瞳の奥には生命力が燃えていた。「心配？彼女の出現に思い悩んだ？作業を滞らせるほどに？私たちにその時間はなかった。あなたは目の前の作業に集中する必要があった」

「勝手に俺から隠し事を――」

「私に怒るのは後にしてくれ」ロキは唇をきつく引き結んで言葉を遮った。「もう一週間も残っていない。今すぐ私をヨトゥンヘイムへ連れて行ってくれ」

ソーは突然舌が硬直して彼を凝視した。「冗談だろう」

ロキは衣服を直しながら言った。「いいや。私が最後に訪れなければならない力の結合地点だ」

ソーは喉の奥に苦いものを感じながら視線を逸らした。どんな状態であってもロキをヨトゥンヘイムへ連れて行くことを彼が選ぶことはなかっただろう。しかし、今はアスガルドを孕んでいるのだ…。彼は身震いする。「他に方法はないのか？」

ロキは一歩踏み出して彼の目の前に立って告げた。「他に方法はない」

そしてソーは悄然として頷き、ロキを屋敷から連れ去った。

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンヘイムの氷は地平線から地平線へとどこまでも続いていた。彼らはあまりに古いため、氷が病的な灰色に変色した氷河の上に降り立った。周囲を風邪が吹き荒び、それまでもソーの肌を裂き、骨にまで噛みつく氷の粒と冷気に溢れていた。頭上の太陽は渦巻く雲で隠れている。

「あなたは去るべきだ」ロキは冷気に何の影響も受けずに立っている。「凍りついてしまう前に」

ソーは渋面を浮かべて氷河を見回し、斧を手に取った。ヨトゥンは愚かではなかったし、ロキの来訪を喜ぶことはない。「すでに騎乗した者の姿が見える。ヨトゥンの軍勢を前にした時、俺にどうしてほしい？」

ロキの口が引き攣った。「とにかく話し続けさせるんだ」彼は言った。それから両手を伸ばすと、周辺の空気がさらに冷え込んだ。ソーは彼の周りを歩き、不信を込めて周囲の氷を眺めながら、手足の指先の感覚を失わぬよう動き続けることにした。

それから一時間も経たずに最初のヨトゥンが現れた。霧の中から六本の筋肉質な肢と手斧のような顔をした巨獣に跨って突進してくる。ソーの手が届く範囲を大きく超えたところで立ち止まり、血のように赤い目で彼を見下ろしている。「待て」ソーが呼びかける。「俺たちは戦うために来たのではない」

「ではなぜ来た」ヨトゥンが言って、周囲の空気が歪むほどの冷気を放つ刃を背中の鞘から引き抜いた。氷河の向こうには他の影が蠢き、速度を増して接近している。ヨトゥンの騎獣は横手に移動し、ソーを回り込もうとした。

ソーは笑みを浮かべようとした。「お前と戦いたくない」彼は言った。「お前たちの誰とも」

「ではその場を退くことだ、オーディンソン」ヨトゥンが言った。「王殺しの心臓を俺の刃で貫かせろ。そうすれば両国の間にある遺恨も帳消しとしよう」

「それはできない」ソーはもっぱら意思の力のみで笑顔を保った。「だが、他の合意に達することはできるだろう。今の俺には取引できる品はない。土地も。だが――」

ヨトゥンは一気に突進し、彼を飛び越えようとして、ソーは罵声を上げると斧を振り、巨獣の腹を裂いた。その内臓が氷の上に散らばると、巨獣は悍ましい断末魔の咆哮を上げた。「さっきも言ったが」ソーはヨトゥンが鞍から慌てて身を起こす間も話しかけた。「話し合いで解決しようではないか」

ヨトゥンは歯を剥き出しにした。「程なく、俺の仲間が到着する。言葉を無駄にしたいなら好きにすればいい。ヨトゥンヘイムにとっては何の意味もない」

ソーは口の中で呪いの言葉を紡ぐ。この者たちを殺したくはないのだ。ヨトゥンヘイムとの戦いはずっと昔に終わっているし、そもそも彼には背を預ける軍がいない。彼らと戦ってもいいが、数日もすればユールだ。それまでに彼ら全員を屠ることは無理だろう。

どうにかこれをやり過ごす方法があるはずだ。最低でも一日は時間稼ぎができる話題が――ロキだったら空の色について何週間も議論を続けることができるというのに。せめて彼の状態が――

「待て」ソーは咳払いをしていった。すでにこれから取ろうとしている選択を後悔している。「彼はラウフェイの血筋最後の赤子を宿している」

ヨトゥンはその場に硬直すると、その瞳の赤い光が僅かに消えた。「何だと？」

ソーは僅かに横に動き、両腕を広げていることで腹の膨らみが明らかなロキの姿を晒した。舌よりも早く、嵐のように思考を働かせ、ソーは唇を湿らせる。ヨトゥンヘイムの現状など知らない。そのようなことを調べている時間はなかった。しかし、これまで指導者を失った数多くの世界がどうなったのか、見て知っている。そこから…推測はできる。「教えてくれ」彼は言った。「内戦はどうなっている？虚ろな勝利を掴むのは、どの軍閥だと考える？」

ヨトゥンはロキの腹の膨らみ以外への興味を失った。その眼差しにはどこか欲深い者が見え隠れしている。「貴様は何も知らん」彼は吐き捨てた。

「当然だ」ソーが言った。「だから訊いている。ラウフェイの魔力による制御が失われてから、この世界はどれほど暖かくなった？」

ヨトゥンの唇が引かれ、歯を剥き出しにして唸った。「どんな赤子でもそれを正すことはできない。裏切り者の子となればなおさらだ」

「どんな子も親の歩んだ道をそのまま辿ることはない」ソーの心臓は言葉の代わりに拳を交わしたかのように早鐘を打っている。「お前たちにはラウフェイの血筋の者が必要だ。さもなくば、ヨトゥンヘイムは融け、失われる。ロキかその子供たち以外に選択肢はない。もしかするとお前に背くかもしれない。あるいはそうならないかもしれない。ここで彼を殺せば、お前がその答えを知ることはない」

しばしの間、彼らは膠着状態で立ち尽くしていた。それからヨトゥンの眼差しがソーへ向けられ、推し量った。「混血の子」彼は、自分に言い聞かせるように言った。「オーディンの血筋と」

それは…ソーが予見すべき先入観だったかもしれない。彼は口を開き、自分でも予期できない言葉が舌に乗ったが、そこでヨトゥンが言った。「貴様の言い分も理に適っている。あるいは、アスガルドの毒から解き放ち育てるために、赤子をそやつの腹から抉り出してやろうか」

ソーは己の顔がどのような表情を浮かべたのか把握していなかったが、「やってみろ」とソーが言い放つと同時にヨトゥンの目が見開かれ、一歩退いていた。

ヨトゥンは更に一歩引き、滑らかな動作で刃を鞘に納めると、氷河を覆わんとする雷雲を眺めやった。「いいだろう、オーディンソン。この…展開について我が民に伝えておこう」そこで彼は踵を返し、足早に氷上の距離を軽く横断し、接近していたヨトゥンの戦士に言葉を伝えた。そのままソーが深呼吸をしながら指先に熱を押し戻そうとする間も言葉を交わしている。

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンたちは相談し、口論もし、時折張り上げられた声が軋む氷を越えてソーの耳に届いた。人数が増えるにつれ時間も過ぎ、戦士たちが言葉を強調するように槍で氷上を叩いては互いに荒々しい言葉を交わし、やがてついに何らかの結論に至ったのか、全員が進み出て来た。

彼らは突進しては来なかった。武器を構えてもいない。ソーはロキの前にしっかりと立ち、氷の上に立てた斧の頭に寄り掛かって待ち、なんとか体が震えないよう抑えた。

「よく来た、ヨトゥンヘイムの戦士たちよ」彼らが十分近づいたところで呼びかける。

先頭を行くヨトゥン、血のように赤い瞳はひとつしかなく、顎を割る傷が特徴的な巨大な戦士が頷き返した。「ようこそ、オーディンの息子ソーよ。わしはガングルという」

ソーは記憶の中でその名を探し、閃くように思い出したので安堵した。軽く頭を下げる。「双日の戦いでは良い働きを見せられた」

ガングルはニヤリと笑むと、巨獣から飛び降りる。ブーツもないというのに十フィート近くの長身、そして同等に広い肩幅があるおかげでソーの遥か頭上から見下ろしていた。「双日の戦いでは一日で千人のアシールを屠ったものだ」

「そんな話を聞いていた」ソーは気持ちを抑えてに言った。今更、それに何の意味があると言うのか。彼は民衆を全滅に導いたのだ。この古い敵と緊張を孕んだ会話を持つことが民を取り戻す代償だと言うのなら、迷いなく支払おう。

「大きくなったな、若者よ」ガングルは目を眇め、ソーの頭の向こう、ロキの方に視線をやった。唇が引かれ、老齢で黄色くなった歯ではなく、逆に青い肌に対して眩しいほどの白い歯を見せた。「何故ヨトゥンヘイムに戻ってきた？」

彼らが時間をかけた相談していたおかげで、ソーはその問いに対する答えを思いついていたのだが、決して良い答えではなかった。肩を竦める。「魔術を完了させている」

ガングルは頷いた。「アスガルドのための」

それにソーは不意を突かれた。「うむ、ああ、実はそうだ。どうして――」

「アスガルドの運命に関する噂はこの小さな凍った大地にも届いていた」厳密に言って、それは不可能であるはずだったが、もっと良い時代に置いては密輸業者がヨトゥンとの間に立派な闇市の貿易路を築いた事実は公然の秘密となっていた。「まだ若かった頃、わしはお前の国を訪れたことがある」ガングルは続ける。過去の何かを見据える眼差しは切なげだ。「アシールの愛人も作った。桃色の可愛らしいやつだった」再び目の焦点が合うと、彼はロキに頷きかけた。「あれはお前の世界と同じ空気を纏っている」

「魔術はお前にも、お前の国にも害を加えることはない」ソーは言った。元々、それを告げるつもりであったということと、他に良い言葉が脳裏に浮かばなかったからだった。

ガングルは鼻を鳴らした。「我らの魔術師たちも同じことを言った。そやつが完了させるのを許可しよう」

ソーは彼を凝視した。ついつい、訊いてしまう。「何故だ？」

ガングルは長い間何も言わなかったが、やがて肩を竦めていた。「ヨトゥンヘイムは死にかけている。ラウフェイも古冬の小箱もどちらもないとなれば、このまま生き続けることはできない。我ら一族は衰え、死ぬ。我が世界も引き裂かれ虚空へ呑み込まれる。このことを、我々は知っている。多くはそれを受け入れている。だが、わしは受け入れていない。我が民はお前の民と永劫の時を争ってきた。それはどちらにも滅びを与えた。だが、今では血と骨を通し、我が民はお前の民となった。そして、我々には見える、ソー・オーディンソン。お前がお前自身とお前の愛する者のためにどこまで突き進むのかを」

語りながら、彼はロキを見つめていた。ロキの胎を。そして、ソーは誤った仮定をされていることを思い出した。正直であるために、それは正されるべきだったが、正直さは有用な方法で前へ進む道を開いてはくれない。こうして、ソーは頬の内側を噛んで言った。「条件は何だ？」

ガングルはまだ彼の方を見ずに告げた。「大いなる魔術を終わらせろ。アスガルドに再び命を吹き込むのだ。そして、いざアシールを助けたら、ヨトゥンヘイムに戻ってきてもらう。ヨトゥンヘイムの状況を正常に戻すのだ。そして、王位継承権のこともその時に決定する」

ソーは頷いた。思っていたよりも良い条件だったが、いざロキの行動の真実と彼が孕んでいない存在のことが明らかになれば、まずい事態になるかもしれない。心の一部、狂気に震える部分は必要に迫られればヨトゥンに世継ぎを提供するのは容易いと囁いた。

ロキも、行為を拒みはしなかったのだから。

「我々の間に協定ができた」ソーは言った。少なくとも、ロキが過去に受け入れたという記憶が下腹部を温めた。できるだけ、それらの考えを頭から追いやる。

「いいだろう」ガングルが一歩退いた。その目はまだロキに据えられている。まるで、視線を外すことが耐えられないかのように。「お前の再来を待っているぞ、雷神よ」ようやく血のように赤い瞳がソーの目と合い、そこにはどこか冷たい決意に満ちたものがあった。必死なものが。「我々を長く待たせることはするな」そう言って、彼は踵を返すと歩き去った。

ソーはまだ気を抜くことなどできずに息をつく。これからも、ヨトゥンたちは彼を見張っていることだろう。

ヨトゥンヘイム全土がガングルほど道理をわきまえていない可能性を考慮し、緊張を解くことはしなかった。

＊＊＊

儀式を終え、ロキがぐらりと揺らぐまで襲いかかるヨトゥンはいなかったが、長い待ち時間のうちに数人が近くを通りかかっては飢えた狼のように抑え込まれた欲のある目で彼らを見守った。ソーは戦うことなくこの地を去れる確信がなく、ロキの肘を掴んだ。

ロキはその身から冷気を放ちながら氷河を見渡す。「もっと死体が散らばっているだろうと思っていたんだが。何をしたんだ？」

ソーは斧の柄を持ち直した。この話はもっと安全な場所でもできる。「とにかく話し続けさせた」と答える。

ロキは彼を見上げ、首を傾げた。「あなたが？」

そしてソーはビフレストを開く。ロキの不思議そうに吟味するような顔を前に、他にすることが思い浮かばなかったのだ。

＊＊＊

ヘラの贈り物は強力だったに違いない。なぜならロキはミッドガルドについても倒れることも、体調を崩すこともなかったのだ。一瞬だけよろけ、肘を掴むソーの手に力が入ったが、すぐに姿勢を正していた。「次は何をせねばならないのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前に休む時間はあるのか？」

ロキはしばらく答えず、代わりに口許を奇妙に歪ませて腹に手を押し当てていた。「ああ」最終的に彼は言った。「最後の儀式を行う前に一日以上休むことはできない。あなたは残された時代の大蛇の死骸を全て集めなければならない」

最後の儀式。その言葉はソーの骨まで振動させた。一瞬呼吸を奪うほど圧倒的な希望に縛られた言葉だった。一気に大蛇の相応しさに疑念を抱く。あるいは、これからのアスガルドにその血と骨を加えるため、他の神獣を倒す時間は残っているかもしれない。彼は答えた。「いいだろう」

＊＊＊

ソーはロキが少しでも残された体力を掻き集めることができるよう、彼を休ませた。自分は時代の大蛇の死骸を全てこれからのアスガルドへ運ぶと、スタークの屋敷に戻った。到着するなり、眉をひそめる。庭には見慣れない飛行機械があり、彼を出迎えようと外に出てくる者は誰一人いなかったのだ。

背筋を何か冷たいものが滑り落ちて、戸口を潜る時も斧を握る手を緩めることはなかった。聞き覚えのない声が声を張り上げた。「やれ！」

そしてスタークが言った。「いや、ちょっと、駄目だ、こいつを殺すなんて話は聞いてない」

そして、ソーは呼吸が止まった。

「我々に何を期待していたのだ、スターク？俺の役目はこの惑星を守ることであって、良いことをしたと満足感を得ることではない。俺はあくまで――」頭上で雷鳴が響き、その轟きがどこまでも続いた。完全にソーの制御下を離れていた。

ソーは嵐のエネルギーで脈打ちながら前進した。ロキの鋭く、挑発的な声がした。「時間を駆け過ぎたな、サディウス」

「クソ、俺は――」

ロキの扉の前には兵士――ミッドガーディアンの兵士たちが待機しており、ソーが近づいてくると銃を構えた。ソーが片手を前方に伸ばすと彼らは体中に電流を走らせながら壁に叩きつけられる。ソーはそのうち一人を踏み越えてロキを置いて行った部屋、今は武装した男たちで混雑した室内に入った。

背中で両腕を拘束され、長い髪が顔を覆ったロキはベッドの横に跪いていた。スタークが両腕を広げ、手首で腕輪を光らせながら立っている。その二人を兵士たちが囲み、広い部屋を十二人ほどの男たちが窮屈に感じさせていた。立派なスーツを着た男がピストルを構え、銃口をロキに向けており――

雷鳴の轟音はソーに耳にまで劈くような音となった。雷が壁に衝突し、塗料や木材、金属を焼いたために煙の臭いがした。銃に狙いを定めようと襲いかかり、突き飛ばされたミッドガーディアンたちの悲鳴を聞いた。

スタークが彼の方へ向かいながら言った。「なあ、ソー、バディ、僕――」

「そこをどけ」ソーは彼まで突き飛ばさないよう苦労して自制しながら命じた。

スタークは一瞬彼を凝視し、顔色を失った。「いや、そんなことすべきか、ちょっと確信がないな。いいか、これが君にとってとても重要だってことは解っている。だが――」

「だが、お前の一族は我が一族を全滅させることに変わりはないと？」ロキは現状、重心が不安定であることもあり、よろよろと立ち上がったが、静かに佇んでいた。

「だから、少しでいいから僕らの立場も考えてくれ。君は地球に現れるなり、ここ、この地球に新たなアスガルドを作ると、アスガーディアンたちでいっぱいにすると言って、しかもほんの数年前にはこの星全体に侵攻してきた弟のロキがそのアスガーディアンたちを妊娠していると、それどころか僕が状況を見誤っていなければ、彼を妊娠させたのは君ってことで、それだけでも…」スタークは片手を振る。「それはまた別の話、君たちの間にはバイロン(*詩的な情熱)のような雰囲気があるとは常々思っていたけど、要点はそこじゃない。要点は…僕たちがどんな対応をすると思っていたんだ？」

ソーはピシャリと言い返す。「お前が実際にした対応ではない。いいからそこをどけ」

「僕が君を通せば？」

「俺を通せば、ロキを安全な場所へ連れ去る」

「いいか、君は別に――とにかくまずは話をすることは――」

「駄目だ」もう話は充分だ。これ以上耐えられない。彼が一歩踏み出すと同時にロキが僅かに前のめりになり、スタークの耳元で何やら囁いた。するとスタークは白目を剥いてひざから頽れ、床に手足を投げ出して倒れた。

「友達同士が争うのを見るのは嫌なものだ」ロキは言って、ソーはそれを無視してスタークを踏み越えると彼を掴み寄せた。躊躇いなくビフレストを呼び、スタークの屋根に大穴を開ける。これ以上突然安全ではなくなったこの場所にいたくはなかった。

これからのアスガルドは光で輝いていた。ソーはロキ共々紫色の山々に囲まれた平原に降り立つ。ミッドガルドの太陽によって照らし出された頭上の空も輝いている。柔らかな草が脛の中ほどまで伸びている。あり得ない長さでひどく見覚えがあった。空気も故郷の香りがする。それなのに、ソーはそれらを堪能することもできなかった。

すぐさまロキに向き直ると彼の背にある拘束具に手を伸ばす。金属に指を食い込ませて引っ張ると、簡単に引き千切って嫌悪感も露わらにそれを地面に投げ捨てた。ロキは腕を前へ持ってくると手首を擦ったが、その間もソーは再び彼の正面に立ってその顔や――色白だが無傷だ――喉、肩、そして腹に触れた。

「どこにも傷はない」ロキは彼の手を捕らえて言った。そのひんやりとした指先に宥められる。「落ち着いて」

ソーは息をつくとロキの胴体に両手を添えて彼を近くに引き寄せ、目を覗き込んだ。ロキの両手も彼に添えられている。片手は腕に、もう片方の手は胸板に。何ヶ月もの間、これほど触れてくることはなかった。「俺は」彼は言いかけたが口内で舌がもつれた。全て無駄になるのだと思ったのだ。未来への希望が全て、瞬く間に一掃されてしまうのだと。

ソーはロキを見つめ、何も考えずにその顔から髪を払った。ロキは目を見張る。澄んだ光の下で鮮やかな緑色だ。唇がうっすらと開かれている。この世界において、生き物は彼ら二人しかいない。気が付けば、ソーは指先をロキの髪に通し、過去一年の間胸中に囚われていた緊張の全てがミッドガルドで間一髪であった危機によって獰猛なほど活性化していた。彼が欲しいのは――

「ここで魔術を完了させる」ロキは肩のラインに緊張を含ませ、横を向いて告げた。「ここは良い場所だ。あなたの意志は強い」ロキは空を見上げて目を閉じた。「この世界を良く形作ってくれた。私はまず休息を終わらせる」

「もちろんだ」ソーは掠れた声で答えた。「俺がお前を見守っていよう」

ロキは彼に読めない眼差しを向け、反論しなかった。あるいは、反論しても勝てる見込みはないと感じていたのかもしれない。「いいだろう」彼は告げると、甘い匂いのする草の上に沈み、片腕を枕にして横向きに丸まった。しばらくすると、ソーもその隣に横たわり、空で渦巻く雲を眺めた。

頭上を鳥の群れが通り過ぎる。百羽近い数は眺めているうちにさらに増え、群れの外周で新たな鳥が光と闇の塵から形成されていった。

その光景に息を飲んだソーは手を伸ばしてロキの肩に触れた。誰かとこの瞬間を共有したかったのだが、ロキはまだ眠っており、最後の術のために力を蓄えていた。

＊＊＊

数時間後目を覚ましたロキは、甘い香りのする草の間から伸びをしながら起き上がった。広場の向こう側に立つ木の枝にとまった二羽の鴉が二人を静かに見守っている。ソーは彼らに見覚えがあるかどうか、判断しかねていた。「素晴らしい腕だな」ロキは片手で欠伸を覆いながら言った。

「俺は未だに自分がどうやっているのか分からないんだが」ソーは鴉のことを脇にやり、ロキに集中した。

「うん」ロキは言って、髪を指で梳きながら広場を見回し、口角を下げた。「この場所で問題ないだろう。私は準備に入る」それからソーに目をやると、眼差しに計算するようなものを含ませた。「それはあなたもだ。食べ物と水を。そして何か着る物を集めてくるんだ。彼らが戻ってくると同時に食べ物を与え、衣服を着せてやらねばならない」

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らす。「何を食べさせるんだ？」

ロキは肩を竦め、当てのない道らしきものを辿るように歩き去り、やがて立ち止まると満足気に頷いた。「あなたなら何か思いつくだろう」と言うなり、彼は両手を肩の高さまで一気に上げた。その前方で空気が震動し、光り輝いた。

ソーは彼を凝視し、躊躇したが、正直、これからのアスガルドにロキを脅かすものがあるとは思えなかった。ここならば彼は安全だ。少なくとも、可能な限りの安全はあった。食べ物と水だ、とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。それと衣類を。それらを集めることはできる。

あるいは、と考える。ちょうど木々の間を白い立派な雄鹿が駆け抜けるのが目に入った。この草原を去る必要もないかもしれない。香る草原の中には充分な場所がある。ソーは目を閉じると、老齢で節くれだち、黄金に煌めく大きな果実のなった林檎の木を思い浮かべた。その皮の爽やかさ、舌に広がる甘い味を想像する。もう一度、形を与えられたイドゥンの林檎を。

溜め息のような音が聞こえて目を開くと、目の前には木が立っていた。見る間に枝の葉が広がり、果実が大きく熟れていく。太陽に照らされ暖かいはずなのに、彼は身震いし、木に背を向けた。

飲み物。彼らには飲み物も必要だ。ここに林檎と民を潤す泉が湧かない理由など思い浮かばなかった。ソーは割れた岩から澄んだ水が湧き出るさまを想像した。あまりの冷たさに一口含めば歯が疼くほどの。あまりの清らかさに口や喉、腹にある不調まで洗い去るような。

目を開くとそこには新たに盛り上がった地面から溢れ出て流れ落ちる泉があった。ひどい頭痛がした。

「難しくなってきているんだろう？この場所を形作るのが」ロキがソーの隣に立って尋ねた。樹木から林檎をもぎ取る。果実に噛みつくと、大きな音を立てて咀嚼した。最初の果実に代わるように、数秒のうちに同じ場所に新たな林檎の花が咲き、見る間に熟れた果実を実らせていた。ロキはそれもぎ取ると、ソーに手渡した。彼は貪欲にそれを食べ、たった一つの果実だと言うのに奇妙に満足していた。

ソーは言った。「俺はそんなことをしていたのか？」ロキが泉の傍に跪き、両手で掬い上げた冷水を唇に運ぶ様子を眺める。

それを飲む時に、ロキの喉が激しく上下した。「そうだ。私たちに残された時間は少ない」彼は言って、もう一度水を掬い上げると立ち上がる。それをソーに差し出すと、ソーは彼の手首を掴んで頭を傾け、たった一口の水だったのに喉の渇きが完全に癒えた。「魔術が終わる時が来た。世界が柔軟である時間はもう長くない」

ソーは頷いた。その時、その場所において、その説明で充分理解できた。彼は尋ねる。「アスガルドをどうやって地球へ運ぶのだ？」

ロキはそこで微笑むと、疲労の裏に嬉しげなものが見え隠れした。「そんなことはしない方がいいように思う」と彼は告げ、ソーは頷いた。確かに、それが最善だろうと思った。

ソーは続ける。「そんなに早く準備が完了するとは思わなかった」

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。「錨を作るだけで良かった」彼が指し示した先には草原の真ん中にある光の柱があった。「これから神殿を建てる。それから…」と彼は肩を竦めた。

ソーは光の柱を見つめ、風に乗って笑い声が聞こえた気がした。懐かしい声、頬を撫でられる感触。一瞬だけ、目を閉じる。「俺は…何らかの衣類を探してくる」彼は掠れた声で告げた。自分に宛がわれた指名で失敗するわけにはいかない。あまりに近いところまできているのだ。彼には感じられた。

＊＊＊

千もの世界に千もの市場があった。ミッドガルドが最寄りではあるが、現時点で歓迎されるとは思えなかった。彼らに自分が拘束されることなどありえなかったが、そのような危険を冒す必要がどこにある？結局のところ、追い込まれればスタークも驚くほどの狡猾さを見せたのだ。

代わりに、ソーはアルフヘイムにある市場へ向かった。そこでは空気中が歌に溢れ、呼吸する度に新たな香りが鼻孔を擽った。鮮やかな色合いの露店の間を縫うように進み、商人たちの呼びかけを無視して簡単な衣類を探し求めた――その外見に関しては大した興味を抱かなかった。あの場所から離れている一秒ごとに不安が身に沁み、とにかく早く帰りたかった。

瞬く度に色が変わる天幕の下に店を構えた生地屋を見つける。天幕は虹の色一つひとつの間を滑らかに行き来するため、色が変わる瞬間を見極めることは不可能に近かった。しっかりとした作りと柔らかな手触りをした淡い灰色の布地のチュニックが注意を引く。

「お目が高い」六つの目を全てソーに据えた商人が傍に擦り寄って言った。彼女は両手を腹の前で組む。「こちらの衣服はかの名高い――」

「1983着必要なんだが」ソーの舌に、何もないところから突然その数字が浮かんだ。

商人は一瞬唖然としたが、すぐに気を取り直す。「残念ですが、現在、それだけの在庫がありません。ですが、ご注文いただければ、可能な限り早く――」

「あるだけ買わせてくれ」ソーは脳裏で何かに急かされて言った。必要な分には到底及ばない数の衣服を手に店を去ったソーは、再び市場に戻っていった。

＊＊＊

ソーが必要なものを集めるのに何時間もかけて幾つもの店を訪れることになった。ある程度集める度に一旦戻り、樹木と泉の傍に積み上げては、神殿を建てるロキの進捗を見守った。

彼の前で建物の骨格が煌めきながらゆっくりと存在を表した。それは七つの側面を持ち、聖堂の高さまで伸びた。時間が経つにつれ形が定まり、固まっていく。真珠層でできているようで、繊細な結び紐細工と複雑な彫刻で覆われていた。ソーが全てを集め終えて戻ってくる頃には、建物全体が光を放つかのようだった。

彼らの民の錨である光の柱はその神殿の何処かに隠されていた。

ソーはその周辺を歩いてみる――巨大ではあるが、とんでもないと言えるほどではない――彼らの民全員を一度に収容することはできないだろう。一周する頃に、ちょうどロキが退き、両手で腹を押さえて腰を折る瞬間を見た。

ソーはどうやってその距離を移動したのかも分からないまま、彼の傍に追いついた。「大丈夫か？」彼が尋ねると、ロキは苦痛の面持ちとしか形容できない表情を浮かべ、彼に寄り掛かってきた。

ロキはしばし乱れた呼吸を繰り返し、ソーの前腕に指を食い込ませ、爪を立てた。それから頷く。「それなりに大丈夫だ」

「何があった？」

ロキはようやく姿勢を正すと肩を竦める。「全てには代償がある」彼は言って、草原に視線を向けると、その眼差しが和らいだ。「準備は整った」そう言った彼の声には畏怖の念さえうかがえた。「本当に整った」そこで少しだけ笑う。

ソーはこれからのアスガルドの美しさを一旦脇にやり、ロキに渋面を向けた。全てに代償があるのは嫌になるほど分かっていた。特に、魔法にはつきものだ。そして、ミッドガルドの友人たちに民の返還のためには支払わない代償などないと告げた時も嘘ではなかった。だが、ロキの顔に浮かぶ苦痛、そしてヘラの不穏な言葉を思うと、腹の奥で何かがひっくり返った。

「ロキ」相手の脇腹に触れて尋ねる。「これにはどれほどの代償があるのだ？」

「私たちに支払えないほどのものではない」ロキは答え、彼を見上げて微笑んだ。「私を信じて」

そして、あるいはソーは信じるべきではなかったのかもしれない。しかし、結局それを拒むことを学べはしなかったのだ。

「これからどうなるのだ？」

「これで終わる」ロキが告げる。「儀式の最中、決して神殿に足を踏み入れてはならないよ。何を聞いても、何を見ても、何を恐れても。分かるか？」ソーの背筋を悪寒が駆け抜ける。「ソー？」

「分かった」ソーは重く感じる舌を動かした。

「良かった。あなたがそれを守れなければ、私は失敗する。全ては失われる。さて。彼らがあなたの下へ出てきたら、彼らの体を覆い、食べ物を与え、水を飲ませるんだ。あなたがしなければならないことだ。他の者にその役目を与えることはできない。分かるか？」

「分かった」

「決して邪魔が入ってはならない」ロキは目を閉じ、唇を引き結んだ――するとその肌に深い濃紺と輝かんばかりの黄金が渦巻きながら出現した。「いったん始めたら、最後までやり通さねばならない。もう一度チャンスが与えられることはない。分かるか？」

「分かった」その言葉は祝祷や宣誓のように感じられた。

ロキが彼に微笑みかけると、その瞳の奥には奇妙な光があった。それから「良かった」と告げると、彼は踵を返し、神殿の中へと入っていった。

＊＊＊

ソーは何を期待すれば良いのか分からなかった。これからのアスガルド全土で唯一の建物である神殿の前をうろうろと歩き回る。頭上では空が暗くなり、見慣れない星座に彩られた紫色の黄昏へと移っていった。筋肉を駆け巡る恐ろしい緊張感を少しでも解放しようと、両手を何度も開閉させ、そして――

――そして、神殿が大きく震動し、あまりに深い轟音にソーの体内の空洞までをも震わせた。地面から最も高い尖塔のてっぺんまで光が脈打ち、そこで集結すると色とりどりに鼓動を打った。徐々に募り、尖塔にきつく巻きついたと思えば、一気に宵闇の増す空へと突き進み、掻き消えることのない光の槍となった。

ソーは唖然と口を開けてその様子を見つめていたが、中からロキの悲鳴が聞こえた。

ソーは思わず一歩進み出たが、弾かれたように立ち止まる。暗く、呼びかけるようなアーチ型の扉を潜るわけにはいかない。彼は誓ったのだ。歯を食いしばり、次の悲鳴、何か、他のなんらかの進展を待った。

身構えていたにも関わらず、それでも心の準備などできていなかった。次の瞬間、一人の男が生まれたままの裸の姿でよろめきながら戸口から出て来た。まるで生まれたての小鹿のようにおぼつかなく動き、瞳は驚愕に見開かれ、肌は不思議な煌めくぬめりに覆われている。

ソーがその光景を凝視していたのは一瞬だけだった。次に荒々しいほどの喜びが胸中に沸き起こり、弾かれたように進み出ると、購入したばかりのローブを一着手に取った。それを男の肩にかけてやると、男は小刻みに震えながら素早く何度も瞬きを繰り返し、彼を見上げた。「よく帰って来てくれた」ソーは語り掛け、彼を樹木へと導いてやると、林檎をもぎ取った。「これを食べろ」と告げる。「気分が良くなる」

男はしばしソーを凝視していたが、慎重に林檎を唇へと運ぶと一口齧り、目を見開いていた。「よし」ソーは言って、今度は彼を小川へ導き、そこに見覚えのない黄金の柄杓を見つけた。それを取って水を掬うと彼に差し出す。「飲め」

男は柄杓を傾け、口角から水が流れ落ちると同時に目を閉じた。それから震える吐息をつくと、目から涙をこぼしながら言った。「ここはアスガルドです。私はアスガルドへ戻ってきたのですか？」

「そうだ」ソーは言った。「よく来た、同胞よ」

＊＊＊

新たな命を与えられた死者が次から次へと神殿から出てきて、待ち受けていたソーの下へと進んだ。中には他の者たちよりも混乱している者もいた。全員が食べ、飲んだ。ソーは全員を衣服で覆い、これらの作業があるおかげであまり深く考える時間などなかった。もっとも、ロキが悲鳴を上げる度に心臓が大きく跳ね上がったのだが――それは毎回起こるわけでもなく、むしろ、滅多になかった。

民の面倒を見、その作業が軌道に乗ると、やがてひどく会いたかった顔が出て来た。「ソー」ブリュンヒルデが呼びかける。下ろした髪が肩にかかり、顔には何の印もつけておらず、ヴァルキリーの鎧は再び消えている。山積みになったチュニックから次の一着を差し出して待っていたソーの下へずかずかと歩み寄る。「何が起きているの？最後に憶えてるのは、手も触れずに物を動かすクソ野郎と戦ってたところなんだけど、それがいつの間にか…ていうか、ここどこ？」ソーがその肩にローブを掛けてやる間、彼女はしかめっ面で空を見上げていた。

「お前はアスガルドにいる」ソーは彼女に告げて、果樹から林檎をもぎ取る――不思議なことに、それが途切れることはないのだ。数が足りなくなることをソーは望んでおらず、その願いが脳裏で気を引いているのを感じられた。

ヴァルキリーは手渡された林檎をただ手荷物だけだった。「アスガルド」彼女は言った。「アスガルドは燃えた」

「そうだ」ソーは同意する。

彼女は口角を下げた。「どういう――」

「林檎を食べるんだ」彼女に告げると、ソーは身を屈めて清らかな水を柄杓で掬い上げる。林檎に噛みつく爽やかな音がした。

「何が起きてるのか理解できない」彼女は果実を口に含んだまま、もごもごと言った。

「後で説明する」ソーは言った。というか、ロキが説明してくれるかもしれない。なにしろ、ソーにはどこから説明すれば良いのか、はっきりとした考えは何一つなかったのだから。「これを飲め」

彼女は一気に柄杓の液体を飲み干すと、彼を睨みつけた。「ただの水じゃない」責めるように言った。

そして、ソーは頬が痛くなるほど大きな笑みを浮かべていた。彼女の復活を期待してよいのかどうか、分からなかった。彼女はあまりに長い間アスガルドを離れていたのだから。しかし、彼女は帰還し、彼は彼女の存在を大いに喜び、そして――

そして、彼の肩越しに視線を向けた彼女は柄杓を地面に取り落した。驚愕した面持ちで彼を押し退ける。「アシュラン」その名を呼ぶ、囁くほどの声にはあまりに強い切望の響きがあり、ソーは同情に胸が締め付けられた。彼が振り向くと同時に彼女は駆け出し、神殿から出て来たばかりの女性に抱きつくと、その髪や顔を撫で、頬に手を添え、新たな空の下で彼女に口付けをしていた。

ソーはローブを一枚手に取ると、二人の下へ歩み寄った。ブリュンヒルデは息を切らせていた。「あんたは確かに死んだ、死んでいた、あたしはあんたを失ったのに、あたしは――」ブリュンヒルデはギュッと目を閉じ、眉をきつく寄せると、もう一度彼女を口づける。ソーはアシュランの肩にローブを掛けてやる――彼女の姿に見覚えはなかったが、ブリュンヒルデは明らかに彼女を知っていた。

「何が起きてるの！？」ブリュンヒルデはアシュランを抱き寄せたまま目を見開き、あんぐりと口を開けて周囲を見回し、問い質した。「ソー、何が起きているの？どうやってこんなことが可能になっているの？あたしたちは死んでいた。二人とも死んでいた。あたしは――あたしはまた彼女に会えると思っていた、ヴァルハラで、でも、ここはヴァルハラじゃない、ここはアスガルドで、あたしは――」

「私たちはヴァルハラにはいなかった」アシュランがヴァルキリーの腕を掴んで言った。「私たちは…どこにもいなかった。虚無の中だった。あまりに長い間。思い出すのが…とても難しい」

ソーは林檎を差し出す。「これを食べるんだ」彼は言った。なにしろ、神殿からは次の女性がすでに足を踏み出しており、彼にはもはや時間がなかった。「そしてこれを飲め。後で説明する」

＊＊＊

ヴァルキリーたちが――なぜなら、彼女たちはきっとヴァルキリーだったに違いないのだ。定められていた時より早く殺され、他の失われたアスガーディアンたちと共に虚空を漂っていたに違いない――一箇所に集まり、互いを抱きしめ合って涙を流したのも束の間、彼女たちは民衆を囲み、防衛網を作った。彼女らのような戦士の存在にソーは安堵した。民の面倒を見ながら、その安心感が脳裏に沁み込んでいった。

ついに夜の帳が落ち、神殿から零れ出る光によって闇が照らされた。きっと何時間も経っているのだが、時間を測るのは難しかった。神殿からは何百という数の人々が歩み出て、草原の広場に集まってから方々に散り、家族が互いを再び見つけ、友人たちが抱擁を交わし、誰もがそれぞれの経験を語っていた。ソーは彼らの間を縫うように進みながら、その内容を少しだけ聞き取ることができた。彼らが温もりも光もない、空虚な場所にいたことを。

そのことを考えただけでゾクッと背筋が凍る。長い夜を通して、彼は生者の世界へ民を迎えた。ロキの悲鳴は時間が経つにつれより頻繁になった。地平線に薄紫の光を覗かせ、夜明けが迫る頃になると、ソーは彼が罵声を上げて泣くのを聞いた。ロキが嘔吐する音がして、ついには噛み殺した悲鳴が続く間も、ソーは歯を噛みしめ、骨の中から呼びかける衝動になんとか抗った。

苦悶の声が明らかになってくると、他の者たちも神殿を凝視し、そちらの方へ近寄っていったが、誰も中に入ろうとはしなかった。「中に戻って来てはならないって言ってた」ソーが尋ねると、ブリュンヒルデが答えた。その口許はきつく真一文字に引かれており、彼女が未だにアシュランにしがみついたままであることにソーは気づいた。「あいつ、死んじゃうの？」

その考えはソーの心臓を貫くほどのものだった。彼自身、もう何ヶ月も考えないようにしてきた疑問だった。「いいや」彼は答える。何としても、それを信じる必要があった。民衆全員の返還、そしてアスガルドの復興とロキを引き替えにすることなど、自分が受け入れていたなど、信じられなかったのだから。

ブリュンヒルデは彼を見上げたが、何も言わなかった。

ロキのしゃくり上げるような悲鳴が湿った悍ましいものへと変わっていった。光の輪が地平線を囲んだが、まだ淡い。だが、朝が近いことを意味していた。ソーは口角を下げた。神殿から出てくるアスガーディアンがいなくなったのだ。草原は人で溢れている。もしや――

戸口で人影が動いた。ソーはロキが出て来たと思って、彼には何が必要だろうかと考えながら足を踏み出したが、世界に出てきたのは黄金の目を瞬かせ、戸口でよろめく体を支えるヘイムダルだった。

ソーは彼を抱擁した――ヘイムダルの帰還を願ってはならないと思っていた。ヘイムダル。戦闘の最中に命を落とし、彼らの中でも確実にヴァルハラでの居場所を勝ち取っていた。「我が友よ」彼はヘイムダルをローブで包みながら告げると、片手で相手に林檎を差し出し、もう片方の手にはすでに柄杓を持っていた。「再びお前に会えて実に嬉しい。この状況については後で説明――」

ヘイムダルは彼に強く掴みかかると首を振った。「彼の下へ」ヘイムダルが言った。「今すぐに」

ソーは目を瞬かせた。「それはできない。俺は誓った――」

「魔術は完了しました」ヘイムダルが言う。「というより、もう終わります」そして彼は林檎を一口齧り、ソーの手から柄杓を奪うと一気に水を飲み干した。周囲では世界が沈黙し、不自然なほどに何も動かなかった。ソーの腕に鳥肌が立つ。空気そのものが引いて、まるで引き潮で砂浜から海水が遠ざかるようで、直後にあまりに大きいために何も聞こえないほどの轟音と、目も眩むような眩い光が閃いた。

瞬きを繰り返して視界を取り戻すと、ソーは神殿が真っ暗になったことに気がついた。民が周囲で騒めいている。「彼の下へ」ヘイムダルが繰り返した。「今すぐに」

今度はソーも反論しなかった。夜通し押し殺していた衝動に身を預け、前に進む。暗い扉を潜った向こうには冷たい空気が広がっており、鼻につく…血の臭いだと、胃が捻られるような気持ちと共に気が付いた。通り抜ける回廊はなかった。ただ扉と、その向こうにある開けた広間だけだった。

ロキが狂気の儀式を終えるために作り上げた部屋は複雑に入り組んだ彫刻で覆われていた。七つある壁は均一の大きさだ。扉から部屋の中央までまっすぐと伸びる道筋がある。そして、中央には黒と緑のローブ、乱れきった髪を広げたロキが身を屈めて座り込んでいた。

ソーは一呼吸分彼の姿を凝視していたが、直ちに懸念に思考を支配され、急いで彼に駆け寄った。これほど強大な魔術が試みられたことも、ましてや成功させたという話もこれまで聞いたこともなかった。代償は報酬に見合ったものでなければならない。それはこれまで何度もソーを悩ませてきた考えだった。

「ロキ」彼は呼びかけ、何の…こんな状況に対する準備など何もできていないことに衝撃を受けた。

その時になってロキは顔を上げた。不思議な感動と、重たい疲労に満ちた面持ちだ。彼が微笑むと、目元にしわが寄った。「ソー。こっちへ来て見てごらん」

「お前は――」体中を懸念が駆け抜けていたので問いかけようとした言葉が、ロキが腕に抱えていたものが見えるほど近づいた途端に喉の奥で掻き消えた。

赤子だ。ロキは赤ん坊を腕に抱いていた。黒髪をした小さな存在は、まだ出産で体に付着した妙な残骸を纏わせたままの赤い腕を動かしている。ソーは自分の喉に引っ掛かった音を聞いたが、自分で解釈することもできなかった。まるで殴られたかのように、その場でよろめく。

ロキはすっかり満足気に彼を見上げ、顔を輝かせている。「民衆が戻ってきたのは実に良いことだ」ロキは言って、ソーがよりしっかりと赤子を見下ろすことができるよう身動きした。赤子はロキの指に吸い付きながら、重たげな瞼を閉じている。「そうでないと、一体どうやって世継ぎとなる子を皆に紹介できただろう？」そしてロキは腕を伸ばすと、ソーの足下に赤子を置き、その口から指を引き抜くと、そこにあった小さな傷口から延びる淡い光を途切れさせてから手元を拭った。

ソーの膝が床に叩きつけられた。その場に頽れるつもりなどなかった。赤子へ手を伸ばし、黒髪からほんの僅か離れたところで止まる。信じられない…この日の発見はまだ何一つ現実とは思えない。彼はまだ目が覚めるのを今かと待っているのだ。再び、全てが奪われるのを。

赤子。娘だ。彼の世継ぎ。

肩のマントの感触をほとんど感じることなく、引き千切るように手に取ると、身を捩る赤子を抱き上げ、ばたつく手足、その骨と肉の脆い柔らかさに注意を払いながらしっかりと包みこんでやる。両手の中で、赤子はほとんど重みを感じられなかった。拳を握った腕をぐるりと回し、顔をしわくちゃにしている赤子を抱き寄せると、その頬を指でなぞり、ソーは宥めた。「シー、シー、シー」

赤子は片手で指を一本捕まえると、ギュッと握りしめ、その顔に浮かんでいた激怒したような表情が少し薄れていった。

ロキがひどく腹を殴られたような声を上げ、ソーが顔を上げれば、ちょうど彼が心底安堵した面持ちで肩を落とすところが見えた。「その子を受け入れてくれるのか？」彼は一晩中悲鳴を上げていたことで掠れた声で尋ねた。

ソーは愕然と彼を見つめ、胸に抱いた想いが信じられないことにさらに膨れ上がり、限界を超えて胸骨の外へまで伸びていった。指先で羽毛のように柔らかな髪を撫でれば、赤子は青灰色の瞳で彼を見上げた。「どういうわけか、俺が受け入れないと思い込んでいたのか？」と尋ねる。

ロキは彼を見つめる。一瞬その双眸の奥でとり憑れたような何かが動き、ソーは理解しようと、ロキが一体どうやってそんなことを想像できたのか思い浮かべようと――もしかしたら、ソーは彼に対する感情を明白にしていなかったのかもしれない。あまりに長い間ロキを苦しめた疑惑はそう簡単に拭い去れるものではなかったのかもしれない。あるいは――

あるいは、ソーはもっとあからさまにならなければいけなかったのかもしれない。決意し、片手をロキの頬に添えて相手を引き寄せると、必死の思いで口付けをした。ロキが彼の腕の中で緊張を解き、融けるように体を預けてくると、天にも昇る思いになった。

「娘だ」しばらくしてソーは言葉を紡ぎ、息継ぎをするために唇を離すと、ズタボロになった掠れ声で言った。「世継ぎ。お前は確か実際には――」

「私は間違っていた」ロキは小さく笑って答えた。その音色は疲労に満ちている。「あなたの勢力を侮っていたみたいだ。あなたがミッドガルドでは豊穣の神でもあることを忘れていたよ」

僅かに角立った声音はソーの喉から笑い声を引き出し、胸中で暴れる全ての感情を一気に吐き出せた。もう一度強くロキに口付けする。彼の口に触れたかった。彼を味わい、その吐息を共有したかった。娘が苛立ったように身動ぎはじめると、ロキに告げる。「ありがとう」

ソーが身を引くと、ロキは心地よさげにぼんやりとしており、唇は赤く、瞼は半分閉じていた。前回は一度で彼を孕ませることができた。その考えにソーは下腹部が反応するのを感じたが、この時は脇に追いやって立ち上がると、ロキに手を差し伸べた。

彼の指に絡むロキの指はひんやりとしていた。立ち上がる時、ロキはほんの僅かだけよろめき、ソーに片頬だけを上げた笑みをチラリと見せると顔にかかった髪を払ってローブを直した。しかし、その直前にソーは彼の肌に描かれたルーンや模様、その胸元や腕にある、まだ閉じかけの傷痕が見えてしまった。

「怪我をしている」ソーは口角を下げ、ローブを開いて言った。

ロキはいつものように雄弁な仕草で肩を竦める。「どんな魔術にも代償がある」彼は言った。「いずれ治る」

そして、それに対してソーが言えることは何もなかった。大いなる魔術は働いた。それに、たとえ時間を巻き戻すことができたとしても、ロキを止めていたとは言えなかった。代わりにもう一度ロキにキスをする。掠めた唇に謝罪、そして感謝の意を含ませて。「行こう」上体を引きながら告げ、ロキに扉を向かせる。

大広間はたった一歩で横断できたかのように感じられた。扉の外から、ソーは彼の民――見事に復活した民が互いに言葉を交わす、感動と困惑の声を聴いた。腕の中で娘が身動ぎし、すでに強く、決意に溢れているようだ。広間を仕切る黄金の重たい布を掻き分け、夜明けの新たな光の中へとロキを引っ張り出した。

彼らの出現に気づいた民が沈黙し、二人を向いてその前に並んで立った。仰向けの顔はまだ汚れ、中にはまだ洗い流す時間がなかった血の痕をつついている者もいた。ソーは胸をいっぱいにし、彼らを見渡した。彼に耐えられる範疇を越えそうな感動だった。

「アスガーディアンよ」ついに彼は掠れた声を上げた。「故郷へようこそ」

未だ混乱は残っているものの、喜びの歓声が沸き上がった。ソーはどうしようもなく、考える間もなく笑みを浮かべていた。彼の民は再び生を与えられた。不当な死より呼び戻され、生者の世界へと戻されたのだ。

「お前たちは実に幸先良い機会に戻ってきた」ソーは今にも自分が破裂してしまうのではないかと思うほど喜びに満ちて言った。「我が娘を紹介しよう」その時になって、事の重大さが衝撃となって彼を襲った。彼には娘が、世継ぎが、未来があるのだ。そして、それを共有できる民が。そして――

そして、ロキは彼を支えるように背に手を置くと、口を開いた。「フリッガだ」

一瞬、瘡蓋となった悲嘆がソーの胸中を貫き、そして、確かに彼らは喪失を経験していたので、あるいはどれほどの喜びがあったところで、常に悲しみが影のように寄り添うのかもしれなかった。だが、喜びが飲まれる必要はなかった。ソーは娘を見下ろし、あまりに唐突に命を奪われた母のことを思い、喉が締め付けられた。

頷き、喉の痞えを飲みこむ。「我が娘」彼は繰り返す。「我が世継ぎ。フリッガだ」そしてその青灰色の瞳を直接覗きこめるよう、赤子を持ち上げる。民衆を駆け抜ける歓声など、ほとんど彼の耳には届かなかった。

ソーはもう一度フリッガを近くに抱き寄せる。早朝の空気は噛みつくように冷たく、彼女はあまりに小さかった。ロキにも手を伸ばし、その項に手を添えると彼を引き寄せる。新たな夜明けの下、集った民衆の前、生まれ変わり、作り直されたアスガルドの前で相手の唇を奪った。


End file.
